


Remember Me?

by Ladyelle



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Eventual Sex, F/M, Fluff, Porn With Plot, Reader-Insert, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-19 12:10:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 33,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11897460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyelle/pseuds/Ladyelle
Summary: You found yourself a prisoner aboard a pirate ship, only to have a tall, distinguished man rescue you. You had no idea who he was, or who you were for that matter. Will your amnesia or your heart win first?





	1. Chapter 1

"Again."

You picked yourself up from the floor for what felt like the hundredth time today, and stood in your attack stance once again. Bruised and weary, you brought your swords up high and lunged towards your sparring partner, only to be disarmed and knocked to the floor seconds later.

"Again."

"Please Sir, can't we take just a small break?" You breathed heavily, propping yourself up on your swords and glanced up at your opponent with pleading eyes.

Haytham Kenway, a tall foreboding man; dressed elegantly in deep blue regal attire, had not even broken out in a sweat. Although he prided himself on his appearance, the only thing he had removed for your training session was his noble tricorn hat, something he was rarely seen without. He spun around and shifted his cape behind his shoulder, staring at you with his steel coloured eyes.

"I said, Again."

You pushed yourself up using what little energy you had left, stance faltering as you readied to attack once again. You had no idea why he had insisted on training you, but were grateful none the less. It had been two months since he had rescued you from your captors, you had been found bound and gagged aboard a pirate ship, no doubt to be sold as a slave for some measly amount of coin. The only thing was, you had amnesia. Even with the doctors assistance of herbs and potions, your memories still evaded you, like a wall had been built around them.

Kenway was just going to drop you off at the nearest port and leave you to fend for yourself, until something strange happened. You had warned him of a pirate sneaking up behind, ready to lunge with a dagger in hand, but he was behind a stack of crates. Yet you could see him, a faint red glow in a cloud of fog. It was only fleeting, and it hadn't happened again in these past few months, but since that moment Kenway had taken you under his wing, spending vast amount of coin on you, and personally teaching you how to fight. It seemed you had a natural instinct for it, but without memories, it had been very slow going, and your body consistently ached. But eager to please the man who had saved your life, you persisted; giving it everything you had left, but after hours of sparring it wasn't much.

"Perhaps we had better finish for today." 

Haytham's tone was neutral as he sheathed his sword, reaching out to help you from the floor.

"Thank you Sir." 

You sheathed your own swords and dusted yourself off in attempt to make yourself a bit more presentable, before hastily making your way towards the house.

"(Name), I will be having a few guests accompanying us for dinner tonight, please dress appropriately for the occasion."

You let out a sigh before turning around and nodding in acknowledgement. Great, that meant wearing an infernal dress, and smiling sweetly while several men leered over you like a piece of meat. But you didn't dare complain, you had it too good here, and especially when you didn't have any idea who you were, or where you came from. Sauntering up the stairs to your room at the back of the house, you ungraciously flopped onto the bed and closed your eyes. You reached up to where the lump had been on the back of your head, and rubbed it gingerly, concentrating on trying to remember what happened before you awoke on the pirate ship. Sighing as the wall of cloud yet again refused to budge, you got up and stared out of the window, surveying the grounds as you took off your swords and belts.

The estate was huge, made up of several gardens and houses, befitting of what you could only assume was Kenway's stature. He was very secretive about his profession, never even hinting on what he did on his daily activities, other than training you. You could only make assumptions, based on what you had seen or heard, which wasn't much. He was the Leader, you at least knew that, everyone jumping to do his bidding as soon as he spoke, and the men that frequently visited called him 'Sir' or 'Grand Master'. He was very well built from what you could tell, and his swordsmanship, was exquisite.

Your thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door, and the maid scuttling in with a jug of warm water, and bowing out without saying a word. Pinching your brow, you picked up the jug and emptied it into your wash basin, glaring at your reflection in the water. Why was everyone afraid of you? Almost all of the staff around the estate completely ignored you, some even went out of their way to turn in the opposite direction if they saw you coming. Well, that was something you had to rectify. Soon.

 

You made your way down to the dining room attempting to smooth out your dress, hoping you looked presentable enough for the occasion. It was simply made, a dark blue silky fabric but with a very tight and uncomfortable bodice, so much that breathing was a chore. You took few more gulps of air and silently entered the dining area where the four men were; laughing and joking amongst themselves, completely oblivious to you in the room. It was a man you remembered as Thomas Hickey that noticed you first, who stopped mid conversation and stared at you with widened eyes. The rest of the men soon followed suit; noticing Hickey's distraction, their eyes landing on you standing meekly in the corner. You started fidgeting nervously with the cuff on your sleeve, lowering you head in attempt to hide the blush rising in your cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb. Shall I come back?"

It was Kenway who snapped his gaze away first, clearing his throat as to attract the attention of his associates.

"Of course not my dear, please come in. Allow me to introduce. This is William Johnson, a very good friend of mine. Johnson, this is (name), the young lady I was talking to you about earlier."

You extended your hand slowly, eyes widening when Johnson took it in both of his and began pumping it furiously. 

"Ah of course! Pleasure to meet you dear, I hear Haytham saved you from some skallywags?!"

 "Ummm, yes, Master Kenway has been very kind to me, taking me in and trying to help recover my memory." You stammered in between the jerking of your body.

"Come now Mister Johnson, before you pull the poor girls arm off."

Haytham yanked him away and handed him a tank of ale when he noticed your discomfort, giving you a slightly sympathetic look when he saw you wince and flex your hand.

"Oh I'm very sorry, I was just eager to meet the young lady that our Master Kenway has been talking about so often."

The pink hue crept up your cheeks once more as Haytham glared at Johnson, and then flickered over to you for a moment; looking almost as flustered as you felt.

"Ahem, Well. I assume you remember Mr Hickey? And Charles will be joining us also."

You gave a polite nod to the two remaining men; afraid to extend your arm again, fearful it might be wrenched out of its socket after William's enthusiasm. You recieved back a dashing smile from Hickey, and your usual scowl from Charles Lee which you weren't in the least surprised at. He made it very clear that he didn't like you and said on more than one occasion that you didn't belong, but as the weeks passed you noticed his unpleasant demeanour was the same with everyone, apart from Master Kenway, so you paid it no mind.

You all sat down to dinner as the kitchen staff came bustling in with several plates of food, thankful for the distraction. You picked up your wine glass and swiftly knocked back its contents, in hopes to stave off your nerves before gesturing for the maid to fill it back up.

"That's my kind of girl!"

You jumped and looked up to see all four pairs of eyes on you, three of shock, and Johnson's laughing.

"Um, sorry, I was a bit thirsty."

You sunk back into your chair and wished the ground would open up beneath you, swallowing you whole and saving you from dying of embarrassment. To your surprise the whole table erupted with laughter, which in turn made you start to giggle.

"No need to be sorry dear, it's actually quite refreshing considering the pompous fops I usually have to dine with." 

Hickey, who was sat next to you raised his glass to chink with yours, giving you a sly wink in agreement with William.

The rest of the dinner went quite smoothly, and you began to relax as you shared jokes and stories with Johnson and Hickey, while Lee and Kenway were engrossed in their own conversation. You didnt have much to contribute as the past few months you had pretty much been spent either training or in your room reading, so you sat and listened for the most part and, taking advantage to cast a few lingering glances at Haytham. You admired the way he was always pristine, his ashen hair perfectly in place tied back under his grand hat, the red ribbon around his neck contrasting the elegant blue of his coat and cape. You continued with your little glances until your eyes stopped at his wrist. Something was peeking from under his cuff, and faint recognition swam through your head. A blade? Where did you know that from? You had never seen anything like that whilst you had been here, you began chewing at your bottom lip, wracking your brain trying to remember where you had seen one before. 

Your thoughts were ground to a halt as you noticed Kenway staring at you with a twinkle in his eye, and the slight curve of a smile on his lips as he continued talking to Lee. You quickly snapped your attention back to Hickey; who was laughing at something Johnson had said, and attempted to hide the burning of your face by wiping your mouth with your napkin.

"As lovely as this has been gentlemen, I'm afraid I must retire its been a long day. And I'm sure you have many things to discuss."

You got up and held the chair tightly as you expected to feel woozy at the amount of wine you had drank at dinner, but found yourself quite sober. Hmmm, you must have been quite a drinker if that amount of alcohol didn't affect you that much.

"(Name), before you leave I forgot to inform you that I will be leaving for New York tomorrow on a business matter, Charles here will continue your training until I return."

You stared wide eyed at Charles, then Haytham. You definitely did not want to train with the man, and were almost certain that the feeling was mutual but neither of you had dared disagree. You gave a small nod in acknowledgement and hurried up the stairs to your room, pulling at the laces in the back of your dress as you ascended the steps. It took quite a bit of fumbling, but eventually you were free of the lung crushing garment and drew in a deep breath as you threw it on the floor at the bottom of your bed. Well, this evening had been... _eventful_ to say the least. Your stomach did a little flip as you recalled the way Haytham was looking at you, you may not have many memories but you knew what that look suggested. He was an attractive man, but you had been kept so busy since you had been brought here you hadn't even considered the possibility of anything more. As you climbed into bed, those thoughts were replaced by a nauseating feeling at the prospect of working with Charles Lee. Maybe you could take this opportunity to get to know the man a bit, perhaps find out why he disliked you and well, pretty much everyone else?

You tossed and turned for what felt like hours, but sleep still eluded you. The bustle downstairs had ended some time ago, letting you know that everyone had left for the night, and the staff had gone to bed. Maybe a walk around the gardens would ease your mind? You slumped out of bed and pulled on your trousers and boots; not bothering with your coat as it was still quite warm out, and silently crept down the stairs to the back door.

You closed your eyes and inhaled deeply as the night mist hit your skin, cooling you down slightly. One of the few things you did remember is that you preferred the evening to the daytime, as it made you feel more at ease. You started walking towards the barn and your favourite spot next to the biggest tree in the grounds, abruptly stopping about twenty feet away. You all of a sudden had the overwhelming urge to climb it, to gaze out in the distance from the top. You ran as fast as you could towards the trunk and leapt up, catching hold of the lowest branch and hoisted yourself up easily. Smiling to yourself you scrambled further up the tree, swinging and climbing as if it was the most natural thing in the world until you reached to the last remaining branch strong enough to hold your weight. 

Shuffling forward so the other branches didn't obscure your view, you looked out, taking in the vastness of the manor and the gardens. You had never realised it was quite this big, but then again you had never seen it from this high before. Squinting to try and see where the white smoke was coming from behind the house, something strange happened. Your vision clouded slightly - different from what you had experienced before, and then extreme focus. You could see past the house and to the market several streets over, as clear as if you were standing next to it. Panic took over you at the experience, and you felt your footing falter as you jolted. Unable to latch onto the branch in time you felt yourself falling from the tree, fast to the ground below. You reached out frantically for something to catch onto, your stomach lurching as your hand found the edge of the barn; fingers digging in for dear life. You caught your breath for a second and managed to kick out from the barn door in a flip, manoeuvring yourself to land on the haystack below. Raising your arm to cover your eyes and trying to make sense of what just happened, you suddenly froze as you heard a twig snap to your right.

"Couldn't sleep my dear?"

———————————————

Haytham was sat at his desk; scribbling furiously with his feather and ink, trying to finish preparations for his trip tomorrow but his mind kept flitting elsewhere. The image of you looking at him like that still played in his thoughts, and he was unsure about what to do about it. He had wondered about pursuing you for some time now but as you had shown no interest; other than training with him, he had decided to leave it, regarding you just as a pupil. That was until tonight.

He was startled at the sound of what was unmistakably the click of the back door, and looked out of the window to see who would be leaving this time of night. His gaze landed on you stood in the middle of the garden, his eyes widening as he watched you run towards the tree and climb it so gracefully, as if you had done it so many times before. He pondered for a moment, staring at his coat and hat that were neatly hung up before ignoring them and making his way outside.

As he neared the barn, his heart jumped as he watch you slip off the branch you were perched on, but stopped himself from running over as he saw you catch the barn and perform a rather complex move; landing in the nearby haystack.

 

——————————————

You jumped up at the voice and glanced at the figure who had snuck up on you, doing your best to fix your disheveled appearance.

"Erm, w-well, err, no sir. I'm sorry sir I know I shouldn't be out at night..."

Your voice trailed off as your gaze finally landed on Haytham, your mouth suddenly going dry. You had never seen him so, unkempt before, if you would call it that. He was obviously about ready to go to bed, only wearing boots, trousers and shirt, which was unbuttoned down to his naval. You swallowed hard when you realised you had been staring, forcing your head to move back up to face him, attempting to ignore the back flips your stomach was doing as you imagined what it would feel like to run your fingers over his muscled chest. Haytham walked towards you, his usual sombre expression smirking and his eyebrows raised as he circled behind you, stopping what you assumed was only a few inches away. You jumped as you felt his fingers brush the hair away from your neck as he leaned in to whisper in your ear, his breath hot against your skin.

"See something you like my dear?"

You clenched your fists, nails digging into the palm of your hands as you let out a deep sigh in attempt to slow your breathing, but his closeness to you made it futile.

"N-n-no sir." you let out in a whisper, not even sure if the words had come out, unable to hear them over the sound of your pounding heartbeat.

You felt him brush up against you as he moved around once again to face you, his steel eyes darkened with intent. He ran one finger down the buttons of your shirt, stopping as he came to the tops of your trousers which made you shudder.

"No? Well that is a shame, because I see something I like."

You brought up your now shaking hand and rested it on his chest, but instead of pushing him away like you intended, your fingers trailed over him, taking in the smoothness and defined curves of his abdomen. His eyes closed for a moment, then he took your chin and stepped forward so his lips were just shy of yours. 

"I think you lied to me, my dear."

You replied by closing the distance and brushing your lips against his, just fleeting in agreement with him. He wasted no time in kissing you back so forcefully it made you gasp, his arms wrapping around you tight, pressing your bodies flush together. You managed to wriggle your arms free so you could pull the remainder of his shirt open; your hands slipping under the fabric, feeling his body twitch as your nails dragged gently down his back. A moan rose in your throat as his hands roamed down your body, stopping as he ducked down slightly to reach your thighs, your legs instinctively wrapping around him as he lifted you up and carried you the few steps to the hay that you had fell into just before.

Finally breaking away the kiss which left you close to breathless, he dropped to his knees and lay you down on the hay, his hands swiftly undoing the buttons of your shirt and exposing your entire upper body to him. His eyes widened appreciatively as he lowered his head to take one of your hardening peaks in his mouth, gently sucking and biting, making little streaks of pleasure unfurl through you.  
Mustering every bit of concentration you could, your hands made their way around to the front of his trousers, stroking the hard length of flesh you could feel beneath the fabric of his pants. You could feel him tense up, a growl escaping him as you fumbled with the buttons in desperate need to free his throbbing erection. When you finally managed it, your hand immediately closed around the velvety flesh, stroking gently and making him shudder. His mouth stopped his ministrations on your breasts and he leaned back slightly so he could reach down to your own breeches, undoing them with much more grace than you managed and pushed them down as far as he could, making you wiggle your legs until you were free of them. He positioned himself between your thighs, his shaft poking at your entrance as he looked up at you, his hands curling into yours.

It took you a moment to realise he was waiting for your permission to continue, so you gave a small nod and bit your bottom lip as he pushed forward, slowly filling you with his length. He stayed a moment fully seated inside you then started moving gently, watching your face for any hint of you wanting him to stop. Once he was sure you were okay his pace quickened, his hands moving to hold your hips firmly as he relished in every squeeze you did around him, the tightness, exquisite. You threw your head back with a small moan, feeling the slight flickering of pressure building in your abdomen as he filled you deeply over and over. You knew you wouldn't hit your peak like this, but you were enjoying the sensations none the less. Haytham's movements were slowly becoming more erratic, his thrusts an uneven rhythm as he was beginning to unfold on top of you. He hissed as you bit down on his neck and your nails dug into his back, the last thing that he needed to push him over the edge; his body jerking as his climax overwhelmed him. You grabbed his hand to stop him as he moved to snake it between your legs, in attempts to bring you to your own release. 

"You dont need to do that, its okay."

He looked up at you slightly breathless and with a guilty look in his eyes, his hair that had fallen from its confines tickling your cheek.

"I'm so sorry (name), it has been some time since I have indulged in, anything, and you have managed to unravel me."

You closed your eyes and gave him a smile as he littered kisses across your cheek and head.

"Really, its okay. I don't remember what I like, so there's no way you could know."

He now looked thoughtful, his thumb caressing your cheek before leaning back and getting up to standing, pulling you up with him.

"A learning experience for us both then, when I return from New York?"

You raised your eyebrows slightly bewildered, your face turning a deep shade of crimson as he handed you your breeches before doing his own up and tucking his shirt back in.

"I would like that, if that's what you want as well?"

You concentrated on pulling your own trousers on, thankful of the warmth as the evening had decidedly turned cold and you began to shiver slightly. You hadn't noticed he had moved beside you, nearly crashing into him as you straightened up.  
Taking your chin in his hand, the other lacing his fingers with yours, he stared into your eyes, his softened gaze relaxing you slightly.

"I would not have asked if I didn't want that too. I am not in the habit of playing games."

"When you return it is then." You giggled slightly to yourself as he placed your arm through the crook of his, leading you back to the manor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the main Templar headquarters are in New York, but for the purpose of this story they have another in Boston :)


	2. Chapter 2

You awoke early the next morning, scrunching your face up as the harsh sunlight filled your room. You threw your pillow at the window, and cursed yourself for forgetting to close the curtains again. You rolled over onto your back and threw your arm across your face, as the events of last night jumped into your head. Was it a dream? The dull ache in your abdomen says it wasn't a dream, and was soon confirmed as you ran your fingers through your hair and plucked out a piece of straw. You sat up smiling to yourself, staring at the bit of hay as you rolled it between your fingers until it crumbled to dust. Your stomach tied in a knot and, a tingling between your legs arose as you ran Haythams request over and over again in your mind. He wants to learn what you like hmm? To be honest, you were looking forward to knowing yourself as well as what he liked. 

You hadn't even seen the man fully naked, but you could imagine from what your fingers and body had felt. You were so caught up in thinking about seeing Haytham naked you didn't notice your hand had subconsciously moved to between your thighs, until you jumped as your fingers gently trailed over your folds. Maybe just a quick test by yourself? You ran one finger through the slippery crease, biting your lip as you reached your entrance, stopping just before you pressed it in. No. You would wait for him to return, surely his touch would be far better than your own anyway. Well, you hoped.

You jumped out of bed when your stomach growled at the smell of bacon that came wafting up through the house, quickly pulling on your trousers and boots, running your fingers through your hair to remove the last few traces of hay still clinging. You froze as you went to grab your belts and swords, remembering that it was not Haytham you were training with today, but Charles instead. You scowled as you slowly did them up, your appetite suddenly waining at the thought.

Your hunger soon came back as you walked into the kitchen, the cook placing a plate of bacon, cornmeal and bread in front of you as you sat at the table.

"Thank you.. sorry, i dont recall your name?"

You picked up a piece of bacon and began nibbling on it as you stared at the slightly older woman, who was now wide eyed at being spoken to.

"Erm, Florence ma'am, but everyone calls me Flo." She replied shakily as she quickly turned around to resume her cooking.

"Thank you Flo. Could I ask you something?"

"Ma'am?"

"Its (name) please. Could you tell me why everyone here avoids me? No-one will even speak to me, unless I'm asking them for something."

You sat back lazily in your chair, fiddling with the bread roll and smiling gently as she turned to make her reply.

"Im sorry ma'am. Excuse me, (name). But we aren't usually permitted to speak with Master Kenways guests, and everyone was a bit spooked at him bringing a lady to stay."

"So he doesn't have many women guests then?!" 

You tried to hide your shock at this bit of information, as you assumed that with Haythams good looks and stature, he would have had a fair few women as acquaintances.

"No ma'am, your the first as I recall, and I've worked here for sometime now. So we all came to the idea that you were really important or something."

You quickly covered your mouth with your hand so you wouldn't spit out the piece of bread you were eating as you bubbled into laughter at hearing this.

"Oh I'm sorry Flo, I dont mean to laugh! I'm not important at all. Master Kenway rescued me from pirates, and he's helping me as I lost my memories after getting knocked on the head. Please talk to me, I'll go out of my mind if I've only got Charles for company."

Flo turned around trying to hide the smile that had crept up on her face, her body relaxing a little.

"Did someone say my name?"

Startled, you dropped your bread on the table and turned to the gruff voice behind you, forcing yourself to look him in the eye as you spoke .

"I was just thanking Flo for the breakfast, but now I must be going to meet you for training. Charles."

You mimicked the glare he was giving you, not wanting him to see any indication the nervousness you were feeling.

"I see. Well lets get this over with, I have many more important things that have to be done today. You, back to work."

Your glare hardened as you got up to follow Lee into the gardens, watching Flo lower her head and resume cooking at his barking order.

"I'll be back later!" You called over your shoulder, hoping she heard you over the clattering of pots and pans.

You had to shield your eyes as you stepped outside, the mid-day sun glaring harshly down on you. You were quite pleased when you were led past the spot that you usually trained in with Haytham, not stopping until you reached the thickness of the trees, the canopy shading the most of the heat.

"You will not need those."

Charles gestured towards your swords as he swiftly undid his coat, discarding it to the ground behind him. He undid two of the buttons on his shirt and rolled up his sleeves while he waitrd for you to take off your swords, propping them up against the nearby tree.

"My fighting style is more, physical. Lets see if you can knock me down."

Your eyes widened as he smirked at you, raising his fists in a boxing stance. You began to panic as you copied his pose, nothing you had ever done before came even close to preparing you for this. Swallowing hard and taking a deep breath, you punched forward with your right arm, only for Charles to catch your fist and push you backwards, making you fall heavily to the ground. You got up slowly, rubbing the bruised patch on your rear as Lee snorted at you. Hmmm, not boxing then, something else. You knew you would have to figure it out quickly, if anything but to wipe that smug expression off his face. You resumed the stance once again, this time closing in on him and waited for him to throw the first punch. When he did you smacked his arm out of the way and stepped forward to deliver your own strike, only for it to brush against his shirt as he stepped back.

"Come on Girly, I was told you were better than this."

You exchanged blows a few more times; yours either missing or parried away easily, finding yourself being knocked to the floor on several occasions. Becoming exasperated you struck out wildly; letting your guard down, only to be rewarded with Lee's fist making contact with your lower jaw, hard enough to make your teeth clatter. You dropped down to your knees and spat out, a tinge of blood reddening your saliva. You brought your hands up to guard your face as Lee grabbed your shirt, dragging you up so your face was an inch away from his.

"You dont belong here... Assassin."

He let go as he threw you back down, turning to pick up his coat and head back towards the house.

"Same time tomorrow. Kenways orders."

You watched angrily as he walked away, spitting more blood on the ground when it pooled on your tongue. Collecting your swords; not even bothering to put them back on, you made your way back to the kitchen, hoping that Flo was still there.

"Oh my dear, whatever happened to you?" Flo gushed as she rushed over to you when you dropped your swords on the table with a clatter and slumped in the nearby chair.

"It's nothing..." You raised your hand to gingerly touch your lip, it was now quite swollen where it was cut, but it had stopped bleeding at least. "Charles's training was a bit more, physical than I expected thats all."

"Oooh that wicked man. Never did like him."

You winced when she pressed a cold cloth against your face, attempting to wipe the blood away that had now dried on your chin.

"Thank you Flo."

"That's okay dearie. I hope you gave him back as good as he dished out?"

You scoffed, then grimaced at the pain when your mouth truned down and pulled at the split, making it bleed slightly again.

"Unfortunately not. As much as I would've liked to smack him on his smug moustache, fighting like that is very new to me. Didn't even ruffle a whisker."

Flo burst out in laughter as she handed you a mug of ale and took the cloth from you, dunking it in the sink to wash it out. You took a sip of the dark liquid, sloshing it around your mouth before swallowing, in attempt to rid the metallic taste off your tongue. You set the mug down on the table and strolled over to where she was, eyebrows raising at the stack of potatoes she was peeling for tonight's supper.

"Can I ask you something again Flo?" 

"Course you can. Oh by the way I spoke to some of the maids, they won't be ignoring you anymore, least not while the Master is away of course."

You gave her a lopsided smile, well as much as you could muster without ripping your lip open again, and placed your hand on top of hers in appreciation.

"That's very kind of you, I'm eternally grateful."

"It's not a problem. Now, what did you want to ask me?"

You leant against the counter top and picked up a piece of carrot, chewing on it thoughtfully as you recalled what Lee had said to you just after he grabbed you.

"Do you know who, or what an 'Assassin' is?"

Flo froze for a second, but quickly resumed peeling before you had chance to notice her reaction and pretending to think about it for a moment.

"No idea dearie, why do you ask?" She asked hesitantly.

"Oh it's probably nothing, just something Charles said to me while we were training thats all."

"I wouldn't pay any mind to that man, most likely some kind of insult I'm supposing, you know he does it to us every chance he gets. Now go and get yourself cleaned up, you're a right mess."

You looked down at yourself, only now noticing the mud and grass stains all over your clothes, as well as the odd drip of blood. You nodded in agreement and collected your swords from the table, not realising the cook was staring at you intently as you left.

Flo had indeed heard of what an Assassin was, she'd picked up on a few conversations between the Master and his guests while serving dinner. She didnt know much, only that they were dangerous, and Master Kenway's enemy. Flo pondered a moment longer as to why you would be here if you *were* one of them, before deciding to keep it to herself and carry on preparing dinner.

 

The next few days passed in the same way as the first, your body littered with bruises as you endured your *training* with Lee, still not managing to best him and spending the rest of your time either talking with Flo in the kitchen, or up in your room reading. You had just finished your latest pummeling with the poor excuse of a man and were walking past Haythams den towards the stairs, until you noticed someone staring out of the window with his back to you. You knocked on the door gently as you entered the room, the figure turning around to face you as you went in.

"Thomas?"

You smiled and let your guard down as you approached him, thankful that it was someone you knew.

"Ah (name) nice to see yer again. Was just waiting for Charles, we're due a meetin'." His voice faltered and his smile dropped straight from his face as he took in your disheveled appearance.

"What the devil 'appened to you?!"

You ran your fingers through your hair and pulled your shirt straight, trying to neaten yourself up as his eyes roamed over you suspiciously. 

"Oh it's nothing, Mister Lee has been kind enough to educate me in the fineries of hand to hand combat."

His brow furrowed as he noticed the now healing cut on your lip and the spattering of small bruises on your arms, which you quickly tried to conceal by unrolling your cuffs. You jumped as Thomas strolled over purposefully and caught your hand as you were fumbling with your shirt, pushing your sleeve back up; his fingers gently tracing the marks on your wrist.

"A man should neva' leave a mark like this on someone so beautiful."

Your hand was shaking now, your breathing quickening as his finger trailed up to your face, grazing your lip just below the cut. You lowered your gaze as he stepped closer, his body just shy of pressing up against yours.

"Tell me miss, anyone here claimed you? Taken your fancy I mean." His voice turning low and seductive as he tilted your chin up so your lips nearly met his. You nodded furiously as words failed to come out, your eyes looking anywhere but into his.

"Hay-Haytham." You managed in a little squeak at last.

Thomas immediately took a step back and dropped your hand, his face twisting in a mix of horror and fear.

"Master Kenway?! I see, I didn't mean..."

 "Sorry for keeping you Mister Hickey, I was busy dealing with that woma....."

Lee halted in his tracks as he came into the den, his eyes narrowing as he noticed you in the room standing closer to Thomas that would be considered socially acceptable.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" He barked.

"Calm down Charles, she was keepin' me company until you arrived. Think you should be a bit more careful, don't think Master Kenway would be happy to see that you've used 'er as a punching bag."

You stood nervously as each man glared at each other, Charles turning his attention back to you first.

"I was told to train her, and thats exactly what I have been doing. Also its none of your business, Thomas. You. Leave."

You ran out of the den as quickly as your legs could carry you, up the stairs to the solace of your own room. You slammed the door shut and took a few deep breaths, calming down the pounding in your chest. Well, if Lee only hated you before, he would despise you now after Hickeys retort.  
You smiled as you turned to face the door; the young maid you now knew as Lucy coming in with your usual jug of water for your basin. You had grown quite fond of her the past few days, she was quite openly spoken now that Flo had talked to her.

"Fancy a chat Lucy?"

She nodded eagerly as you both jumped up and sat cross legged on your bed, filling her in on the details of your day.


	3. Chapter 3

Nearly two weeks had passed since Kenway had left, and you were beginning to wonder if he was ever coming back. You were sprawled out under your favourite tree, flicking through some boring book about sailing you had picked up; not even bothering to look at the cover as you grasped it when you left your room. You had foregone your usual routine of eating breakfast in the kitchen as Lee and Hickey were there, so engrossed in conversation that they didnt even notice you walk in and leave with an apple that you plucked from the basket beside them. You had managed to avoid seeing Thomas since that day in the den all but once; when he managed to stop you in the hall and ask how you were, genuine concern in his eyes as he saw you sporting a fresh array of marks.

You were fiddling with a long blade of grass, peeling it into thin strips as you looked up at the sound of your name being called.It seemed Charles was ready for todays session, and much to your dismay, he had brought Thomas along to spectate. Sauntering over miserably, you kicked off your boots and untucked your shirt as you had found it easier to defend against him being less restricted, and stood ready in your stance. Charles with his usual smirk lunged at you first, but you had managed to block his attack with little effort which earnt you a scowl. You had quickly picked up on the way he fought, his movements becoming predictable enough so you could either move out of the way or block his advances, but you still had yet to land a blow of your own on him.

A while of moving to and fro, you glanced out of the corner of your eye to where Hickey stood at the rail that cordoned off the trees from the rest of the garden. William had joined him - beaming a smile at you, and to his left stood Haytham, his eyes twinkling and following you intently just as they had done at dinner some weeks ago. You lowered your guard for just a fraction of a second, but it was long enough for Lee to kick out; landing straight in your stomach, knocking the wind out of you. You could hear him cackling as you coughed for a moment, but you quickly regained your composure with fire in your eyes. Given your new audience, you were more determined that ever to best him at last.You knew well enough now to know what was coming next, and you had to act quickly.

True enough, he jabbed out with his right arm, but you caught it with your own and spun into him so your back was against his chest, jabbing hard with your left elbow straight into his ribs. His body went limp with this blow, and you used all of your strength to lean forward, flipping him over your shoulder and dropping him to the ground. You lept over him, ramming your knee into his chest and drew your arm back, ready to punch him unless he gave up. But he didn't say anything. He just stared wide eyed at your hand, looking back to your face, and then your hand again. Wondering what he was staring at, your own gaze travelled to your arm to see something very strange. Instead of seeing your hand clenching into a fist ready to punch, your wrist was flicked back, fingers pointing to the sky. Confused by this, you got up and brushed off your clothes and headed to where Johnson was cheering and clapping profusely.

"Well done (name)! Its about time someone put that pompous git in his place!"

You exaggerated a bow and turned your attention to Haytham, whos arms were crossed in anger as his eyes flittered over you, stopping particularly at your lips. You raised your hand to your mouth, fingers tracing over the nearly healed cut. It had taken some time to close completely, as your skirmishes with Lee had pulled it open repeatedly. Thomas leaned over to whisper something to Kenway as he noticed his displeasement, Haytham's eyes now glaring over to where Charles was brushing himself off and putting his coat back on.

"I see. I will deal with him later. Come my dear, lets have a look at you."

Haytham extended his hand to help you over the rail, and wrapped his arm around your waist as he led you back to the house. Much to your suprisement, you continued walking past the door to your room, to another at the end of the corridor. Haytham opened the door and ushered you in, closing and locking it behind you both.

"I didnt realise you were back?" You said nervously as you took in your surroundings. 

This room which was obviously Kenways, was much larger than your own. There was a sizeable desk in the corner, adorned with a vast amount of missives and what looked liked maps. A case next to that, numerous books on the shelves - some of which you recognised as you moved closer. A dresser and wash basin the same as yours, and a bed in the other corner next to the window which was easily double the size that you had.

"I only returned an hour ago my dear, so there is no way that you could have been aware."

You turned around to face him, wondering how he had managed to remove his coat, hat and boots so quickly. He gestured for you to come closer as he rolled up his sleeves and filled his basin with water, dipping a small linen cloth into it.

"I assure you (name), Charles will not go unpunished for the way he has treated you. Thomas said that he'd spoken with him about it before?"

You held your breath as he started wiping at your face, paying special attention to the patch on your lip.

"Its okay, they're healing quickly. Yes, Thomas told him that you wouldn't be happy at him using me as a 'punching bag'."

"It's not okay! This... is not okay!" He roared, dropping the cloth down as he gestured to your face, his own wrought in guilt. 

His features softened slightly as you raised your hand to his cheek, thumb caressing him gently. Your stomach fluttering, you stood on tip toes and gently pressed your lips against his, your other arm curling around his neck. He responded just as softly, his mouth parting slightly as your tongue poked at the seam of his lips, tasting him; a mixture of wine and spice, slightly salty from the sea air. You felt one arm around your shoulders, the other curling around to the backs of your legs as he twisted to pick you up, cradling you in his arms as he carried you to his bed.

You sighed as he laid you down slowly, propping himself up on his elbows as his mouth broke away from yours, trailing feathery kisses over your cheek and down your neck. He paused for a moment after each peck, gauging your reaction as he descended, smiling to himself as he felt your body twitch as he hit a certain spot at the top of your collar bone. You let out a whimper as he latched on to it, your hands curling up around his back as he sucked and nibbled at the sensitive patch of skin. Your hands tightened around him as one of his moved in between you, slowly undoing the buttons of your shirt, his fingers stroking every bit of new flesh that was exposed; leaving a trail of goosebumps in his wake.

Nudging his head with your chin he quickly took the hint, his mouth finding yours again and kissing you feverishly, making your heart dance. You dropped your arms down to move to undo his shirt, but he pulled back slightly, his breath heavy against your lips.

"Now dear, patience. We are supposed to be finding out what you like, remember?"

You pouted, but a moan caught in your throat as you threw your head back, his hand slipping under the remaining fabric that was covering your breasts and finding your stiff nipple, rolling it delicately between his fingers.

"Do not hold back (name), let me know."

You bit your lip and nodded in reply as his fingers skittered across your stomach, settling across the top of your breeches and pulling them open in one swift movement. Your breath was coming out in frantic pants as he lowered his head, kissing a trail over your soft mounds that set your skin on fire as his hands pushed your trousers further down, completely revealing you to him. He chuckled to himself as you eagerly kicked them off the rest of the way, along with your boots as they thudded on the floor. Your hands found the back of his head and tugged at the ribbon that held his hair in place, your fingers gliding through the soft strands as your body twitched and throbbed beneath his touch. Your patience wearing thin, in a split second you reached down and ripped his shirt open; scattering buttons everywhere as your hands caressed his chest, feeling every muscle tighten under your fingertips.

"Naughty girl." he breathed as his mouth moved lower, kissing your stomach with no intention of stopping in his descent.

Your hands curled into the blankets as he positioned himself between your legs, his lips stroking over your folds as his fingers massaged the creases either side, making your hips buck up in anticipation. Inhaling your scent deeply, his tongue washed over you, probing over your entrance and wiggling around your already throbbing bundle of nerves, sending sparks of electricity running through your blood. He was watching you intently, remembering every twitch, every moan you made as he licked and nibbled, seeing what got the best reaction out of you. He pulled away and ran his thumb all the way down and back up your wet slit, stopping at your swollen bud to rub gently in circles, feeling your legs tense up as he moved slightly faster.

"Is this what you like (name)?"

"Y-Yes." You finally managed to get the word out as you could feel the coil of pleasure growing within you, awakening every single nerve in your body.

"What about this?" he whispered as he pressed a finger inside you, caressing your velvety walls. 

He slowly added a second, stopping as he felt you tighten around the new intrusion before continuing, curling his fingers to rub up against the sensitive rough patch. You couldn't speak this time, your reply came in the form of a load moan as your back arched, fingers digging into the bed as the intensity doubled, feeling like you would drown in the pleasure. Your breath caught in your throat as his mouth replaced his thumb, his tongue rapidly flicking over you as his fingers increased in pace, winding the coil tighter and tighter, making every part of you tremble. Just when you thought you couldnt take anymore the coil snapped, making you cry out as sparks of white hot pleasure unfurled through you; your body shuddering as he slowly drank you up, little waves rippling over you as he worked you through your release.

You turned your head and looked at him through dazed eyes as he got up, smiling as he licked your essence clean off his fingers and began removing the rest of his clothes. Your eyes widened as you saw him fully naked for the first time, drinking in every curve of his sculpted body, his throbbing cock bobbing and glistening with arousal. He laid down next to you and gently pulled you on top of him, wrapping one arm around your waist, the other stroking your cheek as he kissed you tenderly.

"We found out what you liked then my dear?"

You smiled and trailed your fingers down his neck, your body reawakening as you felt his hot erection twitching against your stomach.

"Hmmm, not quite."

Putting most of your weight on your knees, you shuffled up slightly so his hardness just poked between your folds and slowly pushed down, gasping as you slid him into you. He inhaled sharply as you began to rock against him, his hands moving to your hips and holding you tightly as you moved at an agonizingly slow pace.

You could feel the pressure inside you slowly beginning to grow again, but it wasn't quite at the right angle so you sat up; moaning as you felt him push deeper inside you. Your hands splayed out over his chest as you moved, throwing your head back as his hips pushed up in time with your rhythm, filling every possible place within you. You knew you would ache later, but this was definitely worth every bit of it. You looked back at him, feeling the pressure grew exponentially as he grazed over that sweet spot with every movement, but not quite enough to push you over the edge again. He was getting close too, his eyes were closed and his breathing was languid gasps, fingers digging into your legs as he savoured your tightness over him.

"T-Touch me. P-p-please." You babbled, needing just a little more stimulation to send you over the top again.

His hand released your hip, his thumb finding its way to the sensitive nerve cluster and stroked it gently, pushing you ever closer to the brink. You moaned loudly as the intensity washed over you once again, your nails digging into him as the fire burned through you just as strong as the last time. Your inner walls clamped down on him as you came, making him throw his head back and growl as his own climax enveloped him, his warmth filling you as his body juddered as you continued to move, prolonging every moment. You fell forward and nuzzled his neck as the embers died down, your bodies slick with sweat and both breathing heavily.

"Now I know what I like." You giggled as his hand traced lazy circles down your back. He smiled as he turned his head, planting a soft kiss on your cheek.

"I would say so my dear, I do hope I made up for last time."

You tilted your head up, a slightly puzzled look on your face as you caught his gaze. "There was nothing to make up for, but that was perfect."

"Mmmm, I couldn't agree more. Oh I nearly forgot, I brought you a gift while i was away."

He kissed you as he rolled you both on your sides, your body jerking in sensitivity as he pulled out and got up to walk to where a box was on his desk. You couldn't help but grin as he went, biting your bottom lip as you watched his muscles roll and tense as he walked across the room. And ooh that ass. You brought your hands up to cover the hot blush that spread across your cheeks as he smirked at your staring. He sat on the edge of the bed as you pulled yourself up, placing the box in your lap gesturing for you to open it.

"I really wasn't expecting anything." 

Your eyebrows raised as you opened the lid to see two leather and metal contraptions, almost identical to the one he wore. You gingerly lifted one out, your fingers tracing over the buckles and engravings, sparking familiarity in you.

"I saw you admiring mine my dear, and I thought maybe you would find them more preferable to your swords?"

You slid the bracer over your wrist and quickly fastened the strap, your wrist instinctively flicking to reveal a sharp blade that glistened in the sunlight.

"They're beautiful, thank you Haytham."

Your chest was pounding as something swam through your mind again, unsure whether to ask or not. It had been bugging you for some time, so taking a deep breath, you decided to pursue it.

"Sir, can I ask you something?"

"Haytham my dear, I think we are beyond formalities by now. Of course you may, I will answer if I am able."

You chewed at your bottom lip again, staring at your wrist. "Haytham. What's an Assassin? Charles called me it just after you left, telling me I didn't belong here. But I don't want to go!"

You sat nervously as you watched every part of him tense up, his eyes narrowing as he stared at the wall.

"It seems that I must speak with Mister Lee for more reasons than I initially realised." 

His voice was low, a little more than a growl as he clenched his jaw in anger. His face softened as he looked back at you, taking your hand and entwining his fingers with yours.

"I will explain (name), but there are matters that I need to attend to first, if you could wait just a while?"

You nodded as he kissed your hand and got up, deftly pulling his clothes back on with his usual elegance, throwing you a playful scowl as he pulled a new shirt out of his drawers when he remembered that you had destroyed the one he had been wearing.

"You may stay here if you like, or go outside to test your new accessories? This should not take too long."

He leaned over to brush his lips with yours, before walking out and closing the door quietly behind him. As soon as he left you jumped off the bed and quickly got dressed, before returning to the box, staring at it for a moment. You pulled out the other bracer and bucked it up just as nimbly as the first, flicking your wrists; extracting a retracting the blades a few times. You had no idea what was going on, you couldn't even contemplate a guess, but you found yourself smiling as you ran out the door towards the training grounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this story is unfolding differently than i originally intended, so it may be a few extra days before i update again. Please bare with me while i figure my shit out :)


	4. Chapter 4

Haytham was stood behind the desk in his den, his fists clenched firmly behind his back, staring intently at his second in command.

"Well Charles? Care to explain yourself?"

Lee shifted nervously on the spot, glancing over to Hickey and Johnson on the other side of the room unable to form a reply.

"I asked you to train her, watch over her until I returned, but I come back to see her like she has just been in a bar brawl? On top of that, you called her an Assassin! Just what on earth where you thinking!?"

Kenways anger was more than apparent as he shouted, slamming his fists on his desk.

Charles finally managed to find his voice, "But.... she is an Assassin sir, not even you can deny that." 

Haytham walked over to the cowarding man and grabbed his shirt, glaring at him and gritting his teeth as he spoke. 

"Yes, she has shown traits of being a member of the Creed, but that does not mean she was a part of it. Her skills would be useful to our Order, and if, or when her memories return, that is for me to deal with, not you. Do You Understand?"

Lee nodded furiously as Haytham let him go, and attempted to loosen the cravat that had pulled tightly around his neck.

"I understand Grand Master. As for the bruises, I thought she would have been better at defending herself, given what I'd seen her do before. Maybe her relationship with Thomas has distracted her."

Kenway snapped around to Hickey, his eyes burning as Thomas raised his arms in a defensive gesture.

"Whoa, doncha bring me into this Lee! Tis true I made an play at her sir, but she made it very clear that the only man she wanted, was you. Sorry sir, Ah didn't know."

Lee and Johnson stared at the Grand Master wide eyed, as the fury on his face was suddenly replaced with a sly smirk. He sat down at his desk, pondering for a moment as he pulled out a quill and parchment, hastily writing before handing it to Lee.

"These are your orders. You are to board The Morrigan with Captain Cormac and set sail for New York tomorrow. You'll meet with Jack Weeks, he will have further instructions for you. Oh, and do not forget to apologize to (name) before you leave. You are dismissed. Mr Hickey, a word if I may?"

Thomas froze to the spot knowing exactly what was coming as the other men hastily walked out of the room, Johnson quickly closing the door behind him.

"So. Can you please tell me exactly what happened between the two of you?" Haytham leaned forward to rest his elbows on the desk, his fingertips pressing firmly together, brow furrowing.

Swallowing hard, Thomas turned around to face him, fidgiting and coughing to clear his throat.

"Nuffin' really sir. I was in 'ere waiting for Charles to start our usual meetin and she came in to say hello. Obviously I was worried a bit, seeing what Lee had done to her, an I must have got my signals mixed up, with her being so nice an all. She is very pretty, so I asked her if she had her eye on anyone, and she was insistent that she did, fer you."

"Thats it?"

"Yessir."

"Very well, dismissed."

Haytham relaxed back into his chair as Thomas left, licking his lips and smiling; still tasting you on them. He had never expected to have feelings for you like this, and the smile dropped from his face as he wondered what might happen if your memories returned to you. Either way, he was going to have to talk to you about it soon, preferably before you pieced things together yourself. His smile soon returned as he got up to look out the window, watching you climb the tree you had nearly fell out of your first night together.

 

You were sweating profusely as you dragged the training dummy across the grass, placing it under the tree next to the barn. Satisfied with its position you lept up and scaled the giant elm, balancing on the same branch as before. Looking down to where your target was, you began to feel nervous when realised it was a good seventy feet below you. Taking a deep breath you leapt off the branch, flicking your wrist to extend your new blade as you descended and landed smoothly on top of the dummy, blade buried deep into its back. You smiled brightly as you turned to see Haytham walking towards you, with what could only be described as a look of adoration. He pulled you towards him, tucking your hair behind your ear as he kissed you briefly.

"Nicely done my dear. I take it you are pleased with your new weapons then?"

You bit your lip as you grinned and nodded, looking over to the fallen dummy on the ground.

"Very much so, and thank you again."

"You are more than welcome. I was just wondering if you would like to join me on a small errand to the market? There's something i need to see, and then we can have our talk."

"Of course!" You blurted ecstatically.

You had only left the estate twice since you had been here, and the thought of going out made you giddy with excitement. Haytham chuckled at your enthusiasm, and wrapped his arms tightly around you as he let out a deep sigh. He hoped that this wasn't the last time he would get to hold you like this, only the events over next few hours would give him his answer. He kissed the top of your head as he pulled back to look at you once again.

"Go and get yourself cleaned up, I will meet you at the front in twenty minutes."

You kissed him quickly on the cheek, before running back to the house to change your clothes.

 

You struggled to keep up with Kenways brisk pace as you walked through the streets of Boston, heading towards the market. It was busier than you remembered, the bustle of people going about their day to day activities and shopping made for a delightful sight. The smell of fresh baked bread, and the wagon of fish that passed by tickled your nose as you made your way to the centre of the stalls. You watched as you saw Haytham glance around, his gaze finally stopping as he had obviously found what he was looking for. He had been unusually quiet on the walk over here, and it had unnerved you a little. He turned his attention to you, a weary smile adorning his face as his hand stroked your cheek.

"You see that man over there my dear?"

You turned your head to where he pointed to your far right, to see a man amongst the crowd dressed in an odd orange uniform.

"He is a thief, and he is pickpocketing that old lady as we speak. I would like you to catch him."

You had little time to wonder why he would ask such an odd request, as the uniformed man spotted you staring at him and turned on his heel, running away. You immediately broke into a sprint, Haytham following close behind as you chased the man through the busy streets. You quickly realised you were losing ground, the started onlookers getting in your way; obscuring your view. You furiously looked around and, headed towards a house that had a pulley running up the side of it. Without a second thought, you caught hold of the rope and cut through it with your hidden blade, the weight dropping quickly and hoisting you to the rooftops. Your boots clattered on the tiles as you ran; deftly avoiding the chimneys, unaware of Haytham watching you intently from the ground. You looked down to see that you had passed the thief two streets ago, so you perched on the edge of the roof, waiting for him to catch up.

He stopped just below you looking around just as your vision clouded again, lighting him up in a deep red glow. Without a second thought you jumped down, landing on his back and sinking your blade deep into his neck. Your eyes widened in horror as Haytham caught up to you, grabbing your hand and pulling you away as your gaze lingered over the now dead man, a nearby woman screaming. He didn't let go until you reached the Green Dragon tavern, leading you inside and headed up the stairs, sitting you at the first chair he came across at the table where Johnson was sitting.

"I think. I need a drink......." You managed at last in a whisper.

Haytham pulled up another chair to sit in front of you, gesturing to Johnson who immediately jumped up and went downstairs to the bar. He took your hands into his, gently stroking your palms with his thumbs, his head lowered.

"Haytham, what's going on? I'm scared." 

You dropped his hand for a moment to brush away a tear that rolled down your cheek looking up as Johnson came back with a bottle of rum and poured you a generous slosh, which you took gratefully and knocked it back in one swallow. He poured again, and you drank the next just as fast, holding up your tankard for more. Kenway finally looked up at you but you couldn't distinguish the look on his face. A cross between sadness, and anguish maybe? But in this dim light, you couldn't tell.

"I suppose I best start in telling you who I am my dear. I am the Grand Master of the Templar order, leader of the Colonial Rite. Our organisation seeks to create new world order, a peace between all people. My sworn enemies are the Assassin Brotherhood, who believe free will is of the utmost importance, and will kill anyone in their way of them trying to achieve it. Are you following so far?"

You nodded gently as you took his words in, sounding somewhat vaguely familiar.

"Since finding you, you have demonstrated many of the traits that the Assassin's have. What is known as Eagle Vision, the ability to have extreme focus and see things that others cannot. Your skills with a hidden blade, your deftness in stealth and attacking. I recognize them all as i have them too. My father was an Assassin."

His voice was now merely a whisper as he explained, his hands holding yours more tightly as he went on.

"I know I should have told you sooner, but I wasn't sure if you were part of the Brotherhood or not, and with your memories gone there was no way of telling, so I left the matter alone. But as the days passed my feelings for you grew, and it became harder to approach you about it."

You took a deep breath, somewhat understanding what he was saying to you. You pulled your hand from his and lifted his chin, so you could look deep into his eyes.

"Assassins, Templars, sounds all a bit too cloak and dagger for my liking. All I know is, right at this moment in time, I am happy to be by your side."

He jumped up and kissed you deeply, every bit of worry you had melting away. You were startled at the sound of Johnson clearing his throat; you had completely forgotten he was even there. Plucking Haytham's hat from his head and placing it on your own, you turned to face the bearded man, beaming wildly. 

"Come now William, pour our Grand Master a drink, don't want him to feel left out."

You giggled as Haytham pulled you into his lap, his hand trailing up and down your back and making you shudder. You winked at him as you handed him a tankard, watching him relax for the first time since you met.

 

 

"So.... whats the deal with Charles?" You pushed your now empty mug towards William again.

"Ah, our lovely Mister Lee." William chuckled, grabbing the now nearly empty bottle and tipped its remaining contents into your tankard, pushing it back to you.

"He just takes his job very seriously, he's not too bad once you get to know him. And careful dear, anymore of that and our Grand Master will be having his wicked way with you."

You bit your lip as Haythams fingers stroked your thigh in agreement.

"Well, I'd rather not get to know him, like you said, he's a pompous git." 

You ground your hips into Kenways lap in retaliation, making him hiss and dig his fingers into your leg as William threw back his head in laughter. You turned around and kissed your new lover, before sashaying downstairs to buy another round of drinks.

Pushing your way through the drunken crowd of soldiers and sailors, you finally made it to the barkeep and asked for another bottle. You scowled as you felt yet another random person grab your rear, your fists clenching in annoyance. You looked around as you threw the barkeep a coin, the whole establishment going quiet and a path opening clear for you towards the stairs. Looking upwards to see what everyone was staring at, your eyes landed on Haytham who was holding on tightly to the rail and glaring at everyone down below. Picking up the bottle, you walked back up the steps, your mouth agast in disbelief. The commotion of the tavern resumed as you placed the bottle on the table, throwing William a questioning glance. He chuckled as you wrapped your arms around Haythams waist, pressing up firmly against his back.

"You have got to tell me how you did that!" You grinned as he turned to face you, a sly smile on his lips.

"A question for another day my dear. Shall we retire? You must be tired after todays events."

You raised an eyebrow as you nodded, and followed him towards one of the nearby vacant rooms.

"So, all you have to do is stare and everyone stops what they're doing? Are they afraid of you?"

You watched him place his hat on the desk before slumping into the chair, rubbing his chin. His eyes followed you thoughtfully as you shrugged off your coat and boots, pausing for a moment to rub a smudge of blood off your wrist with the cuff of your shirt. He was surprised how what you had done earlier hadn't seem to faze you, after your initial shock you had seemed to have brushed it off.

"My part in our organisation grants me a great deal of power my dear, so yes, people are afraid I suppose. The only question i need to ask is, are you?"

You walked over to where he was sat and straddled over him, cupping his face in your hands and kissing him deeply. You pulled away; breathing slightly heavy, draping your arms over his shoulders.

"No. I am definitely not afraid of you. Although....."

Your voice trailed off as the corner of your mouth twitched up in a smile, a naughty idea running through your head.

"You are supposedly my mortal enemy, perhaps its best I take steps to ensure my safety?"

A wicked look spread across your face as you undid the ribbon around his neck, pushing his arms behind the chair as you got up and bound his wrists together.

"(name), I would never cause you any harm, hopefully I have proven that so far."

His eyes darkened as you sat over him again, your hips pushing down and rubbing up against his already semi hard length. He inhaled sharply as your finger traced his lips, and over his jaw, your mouth following closely behind with fleeting kisses. You sat back as you felt him strain against the binds, pushing his hips up in desperate need for harder contact. Struggling to steady your breath, your hands ran over his chest, plucking the buttons of his jacket open one by one, pushing it open to reveal his linen shirt. You repeated the same motion but slower this time, your nails grazing his chest making him shudder beneath you. A deep moan passed his lips as you continued to wriggle in his lap, pushing your clit hard against his now solid cock, making your toes curl as tendrils of pleasure began to flow through your body.

"Please (name), untie me.." his voice was now hoarse, drenched in desire.

"Now why would I do that? You found out what I liked, so I want to do the same in return." 

Your mouth found his again, tongue swimming over his as your hands dropped to his lap, fingers running over the clothed length before squeezing him firmly, making him jerk at your touch. He let out a whimper as you pulled his trousers open and slid your hand in, easing his heated erection free from its confines. Moving down off him, you positioned yourself on your knees between his legs; watching as his head rolled forward, his eyes pleading as you stroked his velvety tip and rubbed the glistening beads of pre cum down his shaft.

You heard him exclaim and his legs began to shake as your tongue darted out, licking him slowly around his head before plunging your mouth down, stopping just before he hit the back of your throat. Looking up to make sure he was watching you, you brought one hand up and wrapped it firmly around his base, your saliva making it easy to glide up and down in time with the bobbing of your head. Your other hand moved to the front of your own pants, unfastening them quickly and pushing them down, your fingers slipping between your dripping folds and rubbing the sensitive bundle of nerves frantically. The chair groaned as Haytham dug his heels into the floor and his legs tensed up, panting as he watched you work over you both.

"For the love of god.... please...."

You could feel him straining against you now as you moved faster, tongue pressing against the underside of him as you sucked, your fingers rapidly flicking over your swollen clit as you approached your climax. A small whimper passed your lips as your body jerked as the pleasure unfurled through you, not strongly, but enough to sate your desire for now. You had to release your mouth from over him to catch your breath slightly, so you moved your hand up to replace it, your thumb rubbing the underside of his tip as to not let any of his pleasure die down.

All of a sudden you heard a ripping sound, then strong hands slipped under your arms and pulled you up fiercely.  
You kicked away your trousers that had pooled around your ankles as they fell, Haytham wasting no time shrugging off his clothes as he kissed you passionately, sucking the air from your lungs. His hands curved around the backs of your legs and lifted you up high, impaling you with his throbbing cock as he lowered you down, your arms and legs wrapping around him tightly. You didnt realise just how strong he was as he moved you up against him, sliding your tight walls over his heat as if you weighed nothing.

Your mouth dropped to his shoulder, kissing and licking lustfully; biting down hard as your back thudded into the wall with his pace quickening, fingers digging into your thighs that were sure to leave bruises. A deep growl rose from his chest as your nails clawed at his back, your second orgasm fast approaching breaking point. You threw your head back and moaned loudly, every muscle in your body tensing up as your climax washed over you, everything going dark for a moment as your body slumped against his. His followed quickly as you trembled around him, his mindless thrusting slowing as his head fell to your neck, mouth trailing lazy kisses as he tried to catch his breath.

 

He lowered you down gently, holding you tight as your legs wobbled when they hit firm ground again. Once you had gained your footing, he kicked off his boots and shed his trousers before pulling your now sweat soaked shirt up and over your head, dropping it to the floor. Taking your hand and leading you to the bed, he pushed the covers down and got in, pulling you into his arms before grabbing the blanket up over you both. You sighed deeply as you buried your face into his chest, his fingers twining through your hair before lifting your chin so your eyes met his.

"I don't think you realise what you have done to me my dear." He looked nervous for a moment as his thumb brushed over your lips, his other arm tightening around you. "You are the one with the power, not me. I would do anything you ask of me. I'm afraid of losing you, if your memories returned."

His eyes closed as you lifted your head and gave him a soft kiss, your hand reaching up to push a strand of hair off his forehead.

"Haytham. Im not going anywhere, even if my memories did return, they couldn't change the way I feel about you." 

His body relaxed against you, his eyes half lidded as he smiled softly.

"I was supposed to travel to New York again tomorrow, but I was sending Charles in my place as punishment. If you would like, we could go together?"

You pretended to think about it for a moment, tapping your chin with your finger as you grinned at him.

"Of course I'll go with you."

"It's settled then, we leave in the morning."

You closed your eyes as you snuggled into him, exhaustion finally overwhelming you into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

You stood at the docks, the cold air whipping around you as you inhaled deeply. Last night you had been looking forward to taking a little excursion, but now you fidgeted as nerves began to kick in. Last time you were on a ship they weren't under the best of circumstances. You unknowingly shivered as you remembered being tied up, cold and wet, stuffed in some kind of cage in the cargo hold. Your captors had repeatedly beat you like it was some kind of game, taking turns to see who could make you cry out first. You were jumped out of your thoughts as you felt Haythams hand on the small of your back, brow furrowing as he studied your expression.

"Is everything alright my dear?

You stood for a moment, chewing your bottom lip. "Yes, its just. Well, last time I was on a ship, it wasn't exactly a great experience."

Haytham sighed and nodded, taking one of your hands in his and squeezing tightly. "No, it wasn't. But you are here with me now, and I will not let anything like that happen again. Now come, it's time to depart."

Your frown disappeared and was replaced with a smile as you followed him onto the docks, and up a ramp leading onto The Morrigan. Heading up the deck to the wheel, you saw two men standing there deep in discussion. One tall with a large hat and a long brown coat, the other with dark hair, a long scar over his right eyebrow and cheek, dressed in black and red. The dark haired man looked up first, scratching his head, puzzled.

"Master Kenway? I wasn't expecting you sir?"

"There has been a change of plans Shay, I will be going with you after all. This is (name), she will be accompanying us also. (Name) this is Captain Shay Cormac, and his first mate, Christopher Gist."

You smiled politely as the two men acknowledged you, returning their focus to Kenway again, but you couldn't help but notice that the Captain kept flicking his eyes towards you.

"Of course sir, but I'm afraid I only have one quarters available, as I was only expecting Mister Lee."

You watched the corner of Kenways mouth twitch, as you slyly poked the back of his leg suggestively.

"That will be fine Captain, I understand as it is short notice. I am not opposed to sharing if you aren't my dear?"

You only just managed to suppress your smile as you lowered your head and shook it, raising your eyebrows when you suddenly felt like you were being stared at.

"Grand, now that's sorted, lets set sail shall we! Gist, would ya mind showing Master Kenway and the lady to their quarters?"

"Of course Captain! If you would follow me." 

You couldn't help but smile as Gist grinned at you and bounded down the steps, gesturing for you to follow him.

"You go on ahead my dear, I wish to speak with the captain first."

You nodded and walked alongside the first mate; who was rambling on about the ships new cannons so quickly you could barely make out a single word he was saying. You pushed your way through the bustling sailors and ventured down below deck; through the crews sleeping quarters, stopping as you reached a small room at the back.

"....aaaand this is where you'll be staying. It's small, but it should have everything you need."

You walked into the room, and it was indeed small. A chest and desk with a stool on the left side, and a sinhle bed on the right that would barely fit one person. You smirked as you imagined you and Haytham trying to squeeze onto such a cramped space, grateful that the trip was only a few days.

"Thank you, Christopher is it?"

"Thats me lass! If theres anything else, just ask. I best be heading back up, so I will leave you to it."

You grinned as he plodded away, his jovialness proving to be quite contagious. You dropped onto the bed, shuffling to try and get comfortable on the lumpy mattress and closed your eyes, trying to push the returning unnerving thoughts out of your head.

\-----------------------------

Haytham stood leaning against the rail watching as Shay cleanly sailed the Morrigan out of the port, ordering his men to raise mains as they headed out into the Atlantic.

"What is it that you wanted to talk to me about Master Kenway?" He handed the wheel to Gist and walked over to stand next to Haytham.

"The young woman who I brought with me captain, do you recognize her at all?" 

Shays brow furrowed for a moment, and scratched his cheek as he thought. "No sir, don't recall meeting her before, an that's definitely not a face that I could forget quickly. Why d'ya ask?"

"A pirate ship foolishly tried attacking as I was travelling back from England some months ago. I found her being held captive below decks so I freed her, naturally. I have recently found out that she is, or at least was, an Assassin but has no recollection of it."

Shay looked even more confused, as he looked over to his first mate, who shook his head confirming that he didn't know you either.

"Perhaps she is a spy sir? Pretending to be a captive to infiltrate the order?"

Haythams face snapped to look at the captain, glaring intently and folding his arms over his chest in annoyance.

"Do you think me so careless to fall for such a ruse?! I had the best doctors in Boston examine her, and they confirmed that the injury she had sustained to her head would indeed cause her to forget."

Cormac jumped, taken aback at Kenways outrage as his suggestion.

"I meant no disrespect sir, well it just sounds like something the Assassin's would attempt, and she looks like the perfect person to send."

Haytham unclenched his fists and relaxed slightly, Shays explanation making sense. He of course made the same conclusion in the beginning, but dismissed it quickly as he realised you were telling the truth.

"I suppose you are right Captain. Now, shall we discuss our plans for dealing with the criminal gangs that are plaguing New York?"

Shay nodded and descended the stairs, leading the way to his cabin.

"Oh and Captain? Keep your eyes to yourself, she is spoken for."

 

\---------------------------

 

You awoke some hours later, stretching out the knots in your back that the uncomfortable bed had caused. Looking out of the small porthole you realised it was nearly night, so you jumped up and hastily made your way to the top deck. Eventually finding your way up to the wheel and sitting on the steps, you were greeted by Gist, beaming down at you.

"There you are lass, sleep well?"

You tried to hide your wince as you massaged your neck, feigning a smile as you looked around. Gist chuckled as he turned his attention back to the sea, manoeuvring around a piece of debris floating in the water.

"Yes, unfortunately the beds aren't too comfortable, but you get used to them eventually."

"Christopher, can I ask why we're going to New York? I only found out I was coming last night, and forgot to ask."

He shouted and waved for the second mate to relieve him, before joining you on the top step.

"Little last minute trip eh? The Assassins have set up a number of hideouts throughout New York, employing thugs and villains who are terrorising the people. We're on our way to try and stop them."

"Hmmm, I see. I would like to try and help, if I can?"

 

He got up and extended his hand, which you took; pulling yourself up beside him.

"That would be up to Master Kenway dear, although from what I've discovered you might not be quite ready? I heard that you can't remember some things?"

"You've been talking about me? I'm flattered. It is true that I've lost most of my memories, but I still remember my name, the fact i like the colour blue, things like that. I definitely remember that I can take care of myself."

Gist threw his head back and laughed, gesturing for you to take his arm to lead you back down the deck.

"I have no doubt whatsoever! Come, let's get something to eat shall we? You must be famished."

You began giggling yourself just as your stomach growled at the thought of food, setting Christopher's bellowing laugh off again.

You made your way down to the galley, and sat at a large table that was chained to the ceiling. Gist asked the cook to prepare something before sitting across from you, handing you a tin mug and placing a bottle of rum on the table and started chatting in his fast pace again. You so were engrossed listening to Gists story of how Shay saved him from the hangman's noose, you yelped when a hand suddenly squeezed your shoulder. Haytham chuckled as he pulled a stool out to sit next to you at the table, Shay following closely behind.

"I swear Gist, that story gets more exaggerated every time you tell it! Makin me sound like a damn martyr or something."  
Shay punched him in the arm as he swiped the bottle of rum from him, taking a deep swallow.

"Well it is true captain, I would have been for the worms had you not shot that rope."

"Well, all in a days work I suppose! Anyway love, how are you enjoying it aboard my ship?"

You sat back in your chair, taking another sip of your drink trying to hide your smile as Haythams fingers tickled the inside of your thigh.

"She is indeed a fine ship Captain Cormac, and Mr Gist here has provided excellent company."

"Chewin your ear off don't ya mean lass?"

You burst out giggling as Gist pouted in mock hurt.

"Well yes, a bit of that too! Have you boys finished making your plans?" You turned your attention to Haytham, hoping he would drop some kind of hint about what they were actually planning to do, but unfortunately this was not the case.

"We have indeed my dear, and there is a lot of work to be done. Now, shall we eat?"

You dined on a simple meal of meat and potatoes, Gist taking up much of the conversation with tales of his adventures, making you laugh until your ribs hurt. After a vast quantity of rum had been consumed you decided that you had better be off to bed; dragging Haytham with you, for what you assumed would be a very sleepless night given the size of your quarters. It took several attempts and a lot of shifting about before you both managed to squeeze onto the tiny bed in a semi comfortable position, his arms wrapped tightly around you with your back to his chest. After a few minutes of staring at the wall, you realised that slumber was not going to come easy.

"Haytham? Are you still awake?"

"Mmmm. I doubt anybody could sleep in this infernal bed my dear."

Giggling, you felt his arms tighten even more around you as your hand grabbed the side, nearly falling out.

"I've decided I want to help. In New York, with the Assassins."

You felt his body stiffen behind you, no longer feeling his breath on your neck. After what seemed like forever he let out a deep sigh, his thumbs tracing circles on your stomach.

"You wish to join the Order then?"

"I'm not sure about that, but if the Assassin's are scaring and hurting people, then they need be stopped."

"Yes, they do. Very well, you can help. We will go over the details in the morning."

You tried to turn to kiss him, but ended up crashing to the floor instead. As you both burst out laughing Haytham picked up the pillow and blanket and laid on the floor next to you, pulling you on top of him.

 

 

The next morning, you, Gist, Haytham and Shay were in the captains cabin, filling you in on the details of what was to happen in New York.

"Gas??!" Your face filled with horror, eyes darting between Haytham and Shay, hoping that you had heard wrong.

"Aye lass, poisonous gas. From what we've heard, the Assassin's are planning to use it on the people of New York."

You slumped into the nearby chair, burying your face in your hands and wondering if you were ever a part of such a thing. Haytham knelt before you, tilting your chin up and used his thumb to wipe away the small tear that rolled down your cheek.

"We will stop them my dear."

You nodded and turned to Shay as he continued to explain. "We're meeting with George Munroe when we dock, he's gonna give us the location of where the gas is, and we will destroy it before they have a chance to use it."

Taking a deep breath you stood up and pulled your coat straight, turning to face all three men. You felt extremely guilty at the thought that you were maybe once associated with such people.

"I will do everything I possibly can to help, and make sure that they don't hurt anybody."

 

 

Thankfully it only took two more days to reach New York, as nice as the ship and crew were you were happy to be on dry land again. Walking along the docks, you took in your surroundings, pace slowing; eventually stopping as you reached just past the market stalls.

"Watch it!" A woman whose arms were filled with linen screamed at you as you bumped into her. 

Haytham, who was further behind talking to Shay, ran over to you and caught your arm, pulling you out of the path of a speeding horse and carriage just in time.

"(name), whats the matter?!"

"I know this place....."

Haytham stared at you wide eyed, his hands holding your arms tightly as you snapped out of your daze.

"Greenwich? You remember?!"

"Well - I, no. But i do know I've been here before. Everything seems, so familiar."

"I see. We have a few hours before we meet Mister Munroe, we shall walk the long way to our headquarters, maybe something you see will help."

You smiled as you took his arm, walking slowly as your eyes darted around furiously over the streets and houses, looking for anything that might trigger a memory. You felt disheartened as you finally reached the Templar headquarters, your walk doing nothing to help break down the foggy wall. You were surprised as you walked into the estate, the manor and gardens almost identical to the one back in Boston.

"Ah Master Kenway! I hope you had a good trip? Who might this enchanting lady be?" 

You were greeted by a tall, lithe man who seemed to be of African heritage, peeking over a pair of spectacles at you.

"It wasn't completely unpleasant Mister Weeks. (name) this is Jack Weeks, a member of our order. Jack, this is (name), my, companion shall we say?"

Haytham wrapped his arm around your waist protectively as you extended your hand, Weeks kissing your knuckles with a deep bow.

"It's a pleasure Mister Weeks."

"Jack to you my dear, and believe me the pleasure is all mine."

Weeks stood abruptly, pushing his glasses back up on his nose as Haytham cleared his throat.

"Ahem. Captain Cormac and Colonel Munroe are waiting in the den for you, Grand Master."

You followed Kenway into the den, to see Shay and an older gentleman in military clothing sitting down in front of the desk. They both stood up as you walked in, the captain smiling at you, the other man; who you guessed was George Munroe, barely even noticed you were there. Haytham shook Munroe's hand and sat down at his desk, gesturing for you to stand beside him. George raised an eyebrow as he finally glanced at you and sat down as he spoke.

"Good to see you again Master Kenway. You too (name), I'm sorry to hear about your father, tragic way to die."

Haytham and Cormac immediately jumped up as you froze, staring at Munroe wide eyed, mouth aghast.

"Shay, take her outside."

"Wait! what! no!"

You were practically screaming as you were dragged outside into the garden, Shay wrapping his arms around you tightly.

"Lass calm down. let Kenway fill him in, and I'm sure he will talk to you."

"But he knows who I am!"

His grasp loosened around you slightly, enough so you could look pleadingly at him, tears flowing free.

"Come now love, you don't want Master Kenway seein' you like this now do ya?"

You managed to stifle a sob, taking a deep breath as you wiped your face with the cuff of your jacket.

"No, I suppose not."

You spun around quickly as Haytham opened the door, throwing yourself into his arms and watching the Colonel intently as he followed out.

"Im dreadfully sorry (name), Master Kenway has just explained your situation to me. That must have been a bit of a shock to you. Come, I will tell you everything I know."

Leading you back inside, Kenway and Munroe sat back in their seats, Shay sitting you down in his so you could face the man who could reveal something about your past.

"Well, I can't say I know much about you (name), I only met you once about a year ago. But I did know your father. He was an assassin, but began working with me after your mother was killed some time ago."

You shuffled to the edge of your seat and gestured for him to continue, paying no attention to anything other than the words that were coming out of the man's mouth.

"He was still working for them, but he was giving me information of their future plans and whereabouts. You too wore the creed insignia, but you assured me that your allegiance lay with your father."

You leaned forwards and began rubbing your temples, trying to process this new information. There were so many pieces missing but you decided to accept what he was saying, for now. You looked up at Haytham; whos eyes had not left you since you came back in, giving him a soft smile.

"So it looks like I'm supposed to be working with you after all. Mister Munroe, please. Just how did my father die?"

"Pirates sunk the ship he was on some four months ago, returning from Europe after attempting to gain vital information that would help our order. Terrible way for a such a brave man to go."

It couldn't have been coincidence, the timings matched up almost perfectly. You were on that boat together, helping your father.

"Haytham, what happened to the ship you found me on?"

He smiled at you, picking up on what you were wondering instantly.

"The ship, and everything aboard it aside from yourself are no longer with us my dear."

You stood up with resolve and determination, straightening you coat and walked over to stand beside Haytham.

"Good. Now, lets discuss how to stop these criminals shall we."


	6. Chapter 6

After several hours of planning and strategizing, it was decided that yourself and Captain Cormac would be the ones to infiltrate the poison factory - much to Kenways displeasure. Once everyone had left, you were sat on the edge of the desk watching Haytham pace in front of you, scowling.

"I don't want you to go. It's too dangerous!"

"Haytham please. I want to this, I need to do this."

He dropped to his knees in front of you and laid his head on your lap, sighing before looking back up at you; his eyes pleading.

"But you aren't even part of our order, and you are still not fully trained."

You pulled him back up and kissed him briefly before taking his hands, squeezing them tightly, biting your lip in thought. You had already come this far and with what you had learned today, you were adamant on what you wanted to do next.

"Then I will join your Order. It seems that I was on my way to becoming a Templar anyway, and with me being with you and wanting to help we might as well make it official."

"You are sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I told you before, I want to stay by your side."

He grabbed you and kissed you hard, wrapping his arms around you so tightly you could barely breathe. You had to pinch his leg to get him to let go, laughing as you managed to fill your lungs with air again.

"Now that's settled, can we please get some dinner? Im starving. Plus I could use a bath, I don't think the smell of fish suits me."

He chuckled as he put his nose to your neck and inhaled deeply. "You smell just as divine as always my dear, but I will get the maid to draw you a bath. I will also speak to the others about your inauguration."

 

 

You weren't quite sure how you managed it, but you had convinced Haytham to join you in the bath, him persistently saying it was too small. But after your fumblings about on the Morrigans bed, getting you both in proved to be quite easy. You sighed as you laid back on his chest, letting the lavender scented water soothe out your aches.

"So, what will happen at this initiation then?"

"Well I will have to gather the other members of the order first, and then there will be a small ceremony in where you will vow to uphold and live by the rules of the Templar order."

You twitched slightly as the oily circles Haytham was tracing over your shoulders started to move lower.

"Thats it? Sounds easy enough."

You turned your head slightly as you felt him tense up behind you, taking a deep breath.

"That's not everything. After the ceremony, I will be presenting you with something..... a ring."

Your heart began to pound as you looked down to his left hand to see a silver ring, with a red cross engraved on it.

"You mean like yours?"

"Yes, and no..."

His voice trailed off as he tilted your chin up to look into your eyes, a mix of nervousness and apprehension on his face. You raised your hand and caressed his cheek, your gaze never faltering. You finally managed to speak, your voice barely a whisper.

"I will wear it proudly."

He finally let out the breath he was holding and lowered his head to yours, kissing you softly. Your skin began to tingle as the tips of his fingers stroked over your neck, working over your shoulders, skimming the tops of your soft mounds. 

A small moan passed your lips when he cupped your breasts, gently kneading, his thumbs brushing delicately over the peaks making them pebble and stiffen instantly. Heartbeat rising faster, every part of you began to melt against him under his caresses, making you shudder. This was so different from his usual touch; which was sometimes boarder line frantic, this was more intimate, more adoring, and you basked in every drop.

Your breath became little whimpers as his hands continued down over your stomach and hips, fingers delving into every crevice, slowly massaging every bit of you he could reach not once breaking his mouth away from you. A low growl erupted from deep within his chest as he could feel you trembling against him, your hands raking over his thighs, making him twitch involuntarily.

His hands gently grasped your hips, sliding you up and sinking himself deep inside you, the oils heightening every single sensation that made you both quiver. He wrapped his arms around you as your bodies slipped against each other, the water lapping over you that mimicked the little waves of pleasure that surged through your body with every thrust.  
His mouth finally broke away from yours as he buried his head in your neck, his breathing becoming shallow gasps as he lightly nibbled on that sweet spot just above your shoulder that made the ball of pleasure growing within you intensify. Reaching down in between your legs, his fingers ghosted over your throbbing nub, making your back arch and your walls tighten gloriously around around him, eliciting a loud gasp against your neck. 

You reached up behind his head, entwining your fingers through his hair, softly moaning against his cheek as the intense pleasure building within you was nearly hitting its peak. He let out a groan and tightened his grip as his hips began to jerk against you, the heat that flooded you pushing you to the most intense climax that you had ever experienced. You cried out his name as wave after wave of orgasmic fire flowed over you that left you shaking over him.

You both just laid there breathing heavily until the water ran cold, eventually getting out and getting into bed, arms and legs wrapping around each other as you tucked up against his chest under his chin. You felt the breaths against your hair becoming slow and even as you felt tiredness sink its claws in you.

"Haytham... I....." you whispered so quietly you barely even heard yourself. 

You were wondering whether to continue or not as you almost dozed off, when you suddenly felt his arms tighten around you slightly.

"And I you (name)"

 

 

You met with Shay the next morning, pushing past the bustle of the people smiling as you approached him.

"Morning lass, everything okay?" He patted your arm with a look of concern in his eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine now... What in gods name is that?!"

You pointed to a large contraption strapped to Shays back, that looked alot like a formidable gun. He beamed at you as he patted it over his shoulder, before showing you some of what looked like smoke bombs attached to his belt.

"A new toy I managed to acquire from a former acquaintance of mine. It launches these bombs that should be more than enough to destroy the tanks containing the gas."

"Impressive." You couldn't help but admire it as your fingers traced over the barrel.

"Hopefully it does the trick. Oh, you might be needing this lass." 

You moved your hair out of the way as he placed a piece of tightly woven cloth high up around your neck, securing it firmly.

"It'll protect us from the gas, always keep it up when we get there, don't wanna be breathing any of it in when we blow the place up now do we! An gotta say love, you look good in black."

You blushed at the compliment as you saw him gaze over you in approval. You looked down at the new coat Haytham had given you this morning, soft black leather similar to the captains, but trimmed with navy blue. It was slightly looser fitting than your usual coat, and the deep splits down the sides would enable you to move more freely throughout your impending mission.

Checking you had everything you needed, you made your way through the busy streets to the abandoned brewery where the factory was located.

You crouched next to Shay on the edge of the rooftop as you scouted the factory below.

"There are three supplies that I've been told, two to the left, and one to the far right. I'll take these here, you make your way round to the last." 

You nodded as you pulled up your mask, watching him leap gracefully to the ground and hide behind a wall. You clamered on the rooftops, keeping hidden from the numerous gang members patrolling below until you saw a large steel tank tucked in the corner of a cordened off part of the yard. You looked over the ledge to see two armed thugs below you; there was no way you could get to the tank without being seen. Flicking out your hidden blades, you were just about to leap down when a huge explosion erupted, making the guards run off to see what was happening.

You smiled under your mask as you looked to your left, and saw a huge black and green cloud billow up into the sky. You knew you had to be quick now, the other members would be searching the base for intruders. Jumping down facing the tank, you realised that you actually didnt have anything to blow it up with. Looking around furiously, you spotted a stack of small gunpowder kegs against a nearby wall. Perfect, that will do just nicely. Quickly placing two, and then a third for good measure underneath the tank, you pulled out your flints and clashed them together until a spark ignited the fuse.

You ran across the yard as the kegs exploded, just managing to keep just ahead of the noxious green smoke, jumping on a stack of crates and scaling the wall back to the rooftops. You heard the third and final explosion, signalling for you to get out of the factory as quickly as possible. Just as you landed on the street below, you saw Shay climb down, pulling down his mask as he walked over to you.

"Nice bit of work for today! That should stop them for a while at least. How did you manage to blow up that tank lass? Realised you didnt have anything as I got to the first!"

You pulled down your own mask and giggled, putting your hands on your hips as you smirked.

"Powder kegs. Bit stupid of them to have them lying about like that with all that gas."

You clapped your hand to your neck as Shay threw his head back laughing as a sharp sting ran down your throat. You pulled out a very thin, needle like piece of metal as you looked up, just in time to see a glimmer of a person jump off the roof above. You clamped your head in your hands as the most intense headache ravaged you, followed by a deep burning rage flowing through your blood. You looked up to see a man shouting at you, but you couldn't hear him; the pounding in your ears blocking him out. Who was this man? He had his swords drawn looking about furiously, his gaze finally settling on you. Without a second thought, you drew your blades and lunged out, cutting through his black coat and into his arm.

A look of horror washed over his face, then determination as he dropped his swords and advanced towards you quickly.  
You lashed out again but he was faster than you, ducking under your blades and sliding past you until he stood up at your back, grabbing hold of you tight. You bent over, dropping your shoulder low, hurling the man over your back and throwing him to the floor. Quickly turning around you began to run, jumping onto the older man who got in your way and stabbing him in the back. You felt another sharp pain in your neck and brushed away another needle as your head went dizzy, slumping onto the floor. The last thing you saw was the man in black standing over you, everything going dark as you fell unconscious.

 

 

You sat up in a jerk as somthing large hit the other side of the wall of the room you were in. Your head still pounding, you looked around to see you were in Kenways room, back at the headquarters. You rubbed your temples as you strained to hear the yelling voices outside of the door over the top of the ringing in your ears.

"I had no choice sir! It was a berserk dart, I had to do something! She killed an innocent man, she could have killed me!"

"So you decided to sedate her, on top of that poison??!! You could have killed her!"

You jumped as another thud came from the wall.

"It was either that, or I knocked her out. An under the circumstances I thought that not the best option. Sir. Plus, she's alot stronger than she looks."

Haytham came barging through the door, slamming it behind him with his face wrought with anger and guilt. He immediately sat down on the bed next to you once he saw you awake, grasping hold of your hands tightly.

"I should not have let you go."

You scrunched up your face in pain, but fought your way through it as you looked up to speak.

"You can't protect me from everything, especially if I'm to join the Order. What happened anyway?"

He sighed as he cupped your chin in his hand, his thumb caressing your cheek gently.

"I suppose you are right my dear. I just can't imagine what I would do if I lost you. You were poisoned, Shay found a berserk dart near where you were standing. Did you happen to see anyone?"

You rubbed your eyes trying to concentrate, but the throbbing of your head made it near impossible.

"I'm not sure, its all a bit of a blur. I think I saw someone on the roof, but I have no idea who it was. Why?"

"Darts such as those are a favourite of the assassins, I fear there maybe more of them here than we expected. Now, get some more rest, the effects will wear off soon." 

He kissed your forehead gently as he got up to close the curtains and left quietly. You slumped back down onto the bed, holding your head in your hands as you attempted to sleep through the raging pain.

 

 

 

You were awoken again by the unmistakable click of the window opening, the slight breeze making the curtains furl. You stayed perfectly still as you heard two very soft, but distinctive thuds hit the floor, but the room was so poorly lit you couldn't see anything. Your heart beating so fast; adrenaline pumping through you, you closed your eyes tight and began to concentrate. Opening them again, the room began to come into extreme focus and you could see two ghostly red figures behind the curtain. Trying to keep your breath calm, you let your lids droop to nearly closing, watching the hooded figures intently as they silently crept towards you.

When the first finally stopped about a foot away from the bed, you flicked out your blade and lunged up, sinking it to the hilt in his chest and killing him instantly. The noise from his gargled gasps alerted the second, who was quickly ascending on you, his own blades drawn. With all of your strength you pushed the dead body towards him, making him falter just long enough for you to roll out of bed and run around the other side, giving you more space in which to defend yourself. You kicked out just as he descended on you, catching him straight in the stomach knocking the wind out of him, giving you enough time to pull the large case straight down on top of him. 

You felt a hand grab your ankle as you tried to run past, pulling you to the floor as he got to his knees, pushing the case off himself. You kicked him in the head as you scrambled to get up, making his grip falter and allow you to pull free. Before you managed to stand, his arm came up again and grabbed your other ankle, using you as leverage to pull himself on top of you. He leaned back just enough for you to bring up your knee; striking him in the groin and thrust your blade into his throat, his blood splattering all over your face as his dead weight collapsed on top of you. Haytham as Shay burst through the door, running in as they heard the commotion from downstairs.

"(Name)!!" 

They both shouted in unison as they reached you, Shay hauling the dead body off you, Haytham pulling you into you arms. You coughed as air filled your lungs again, gripping Haythams arms and trying to pull yourself up.

"Do not move my dear, are you hurt?" His voice was trembling in fear as he started pulling your clothes open to check for wounds.

"I'm okay, none of the blood is mine."

He looked around furiously as he helped pull you up, his eyes taking in the second dead body beside the bed, everywhere streaked with red.

"Assassins." 

Your eyes snapped to Shay who was stood gritting his teeth, fists clenched in anger. You looked over the body that he had pulled off you, finally seeing your attacker properly. He was dressed in what was once off white and brown robes; now stained crimson, hood pulled up so you couldn't see his face, and was wearing similar blades to yours.

"Assassins? Why would assassins try to kill me??!"

"I have no idea my love, but for whatever reason they have they must have deemed you a large threat, for them to send someone here of all places. Shay, is there any reason you can think of?"

"No, Master Kenway."

You wondered why Shays gaze shifted about trying to look at anywhere but you, until you realised that your shirt was ripped open, which you hastily pulled closed.

Haytham turned his attention back to you, glancing over you again for injuries.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Really, I'm fine."

"Well, I really must say I'm most impressed my dear, not many people can take on two assassins and come away unscathed."

You smiled as you tried to wipe the blood from your face, which was now becoming sticky as it dried.

"I must have had a good teacher. Remind me to thank Charles next time I see him."

Both Haytham and Shay erupted in laughter, which set you off as you imagined the look across his face if you thanked him.

"I don't think that would be wise, given your current distain for each other my dear. Now lets get you cleaned up, I will send someone up to dispose of them."

You nodded as he took your hand and led you to the door, stopping for a moment as he turned back to the captain.

"Shay, I would like you to stay here this evening. I doubt the assassins would try anything again tonight, but the more of us here the better."

"Yes Master Kenway. I can stay till dawn, then I must set sail to River Valley as we discussed."

You continued down the hall to another of the many rooms in the house, where Haytham poured some water in the basin for you and helped tug off your blood stained shirt.

"Captain Cormac will be right outside my dear, I must speak with Mister Weeks and see if we can unfold what happened tonight."

He squeezed your hand and left, leaving you to try and comprehend the events of the evening.


	7. Chapter 7

The next few weeks flew by uneventfully, mostly spent either in the gardens or talking with Jack as Haytham refused to let you leave the grounds.

You were out in the training grounds once again, tilting your head up to feel the snow land on your face. You didn't have your coat on, but you didn't feel the cold as you leapt from the stable once again, landing on top of the dummy with trained grace. You stared at the now barren beech tree, wondering if the wet weather had now made it stronger to satisfy your desire of wanting to climb higher amongst its branches. You decided to try, swiftly climbing to the highest point you had gotten to so far; gingerly climbing to the next branch, pulling on it to test its strength. You climbed another, then another, testing each one as you went until you guessed you were close to a hundred feet up.

Closing your eyes for a moment; concentrating as you opened them, you focused your gaze over the roof of manor, past the market, and down to the docks. You grinned as you spied the tops of red sails, hoping that the other members of the order had arrived for your initiation. Slowly balancing on the edge of the branch, you spread your arms to steady yourself and leant forward, falling through the sky before turning your body mid air and landing on your back in the hay cart below.

You drew your swords and worked on the practice dummy, keeping your eye out for the members of the order. It wasn't long before you saw a group of people walking towards the gardens, squinting to try and make out who they were. When they finally came into view, you saw Johnson, Hickey, Gist, Cormac, and urgh.. Lee. William was the first to reach you with his usual beaming grin, hugging you so tight you thought your ribs might break.

"Good to see you again dear! What on earth are you doing out here without a coat??"

You wheezed as he finally let go, trying to hold back your laughter as you caught your breath.

"Im good, I don't feel the cold very much, especially when I've been practicing. Fancy a round?"

Raising his eyebrows, Johnson belted out laughing as he drew his sword, taking a few steps to the other side of you to gain more space.

"Far be it for me to turn down a pretty lady's request! Just go easy on me eh?"

You giggled as he lunged out, parrying his attack easily. You let him think he was getting the upper hand for a few attacks until you crossed your swords over his and pulled, throwing his sword to the side and disarming him quite quickly. You smirked as he feigned annoyance, walking over to retrieve his weapon.

"Who's next then? Thomas?" 

Hickey grimaced as he unsheathed his sword, advancing towards you quickly in hopes to catch you off guard. He was able to last a bit longer than Johnson, but you managed to disarm him none the less. You cocked your head cheekily as you turned to Shay, who winked at you before nudging Gist.

"Our turn then love?"

Our turn?! Your eyes widened as the two men stood either side of you, standing ready to strike. Taking a deep breath you sheathed your swords, and flicked out your blades. Gist looked very confused as you turned to him first.

"Hold on a minute, how are we supposed to disarm you if you use those?"

"Lets see if you can knock me down." You threw a scowl to Lee who was stood with his arms folded, clearly not amused at this childish display.

You raised your arm to block Gists attack, pushing him away to give you a chance to turn and face Shay who struck out a split second later. It wasn't easy but you managed to fend the men off as they barraged you again and again, until you saw an opportunity to strike Christopher's hand with the back of your fist and make him drop his sword to the ground first.  
Shay however, was the most skilled of the four by far, nearly knocking you off balance several times. You kept wearing him down, attacking relentlessly until you eventually saw an opening. Ducking under his sword you caught his arm and spun into his chest, and swept your leg against the back of his, making him drop his swords as you knocked him to the ground.

Grinning, you extended your arm to help him up, and turned around has you heard clapping. You walked over to where Kenway and Weeks were standing, Weeks still cheering you and Haytham immediately wrapping his arms around you and brushing his lips against yours. 

"You have come a long way my dear, either that or I need to start replacing the members of our order. Maybe next time we could see if you can beat me?"

You giggled as you punched him in the chest playfully.

"Don't do that, im becoming quite fond of them! As for beating you, I don't think I'm quite ready for that yet."

He gave you a sly smirk as he brushed a snowflake off your nose and took your hand, gesturing to the others to come inside.

 

 

You had just finished getting changed as you heard a knock at your door. You were greeted by Weeks as you opened it, leading you down the hall to a chair sat outside the room at the end.

"Wait here for a moment please (name), we will call for you shortly."

You nodded as you sat down, biting your bottom lip and fidgiting nervously. You didn't have to wait long thankfully before Weeks opened the door, gesturing for you to come inside. It took a moment for your eyes to adjust to the darkness, only a few candles illuminating the room. There was a large table and chairs in front of you; Haytham standing at the head of it, hands firmly clasped behind him with his usual foreboding look on his face. You looked about to see the other men around the table too, Weeks joining them after guiding you to stand next to Haytham. Your heart was pounding as he turned his attention to you, his face straight, but his eyes softened a little.

 

"Do you swear to uphold the principles of our order, and all for which we stand?"

You swallowed hard trying to find your voice, nails digging into the palms of your hands.

"I do."

"Never to share our secrets, or divulge the true nature of our work?"

"I do."

"And do so from now until death, whatever the cost?"

Your breathing quickened as you saw Haytham tense up, staring intently at you. The corner of your mouth twitched as you figured out why he faltered slightly, it was at your replies. Your voice softened as you spoke again.

"I do."

"Then we welcome you into our fold. You are now a Templar, harbinger of the new world."

The whole table recited together, "May the Father of Understanding guide us."

The whole room cheered, Gist coming over to congratulate you first and throwing his arm over your shoulders.

"Looks like you're stuck with us now lass!"

You giggled as you looked over at Haytham who was conversing with Charles, but kept flickering longing glances at you. Finally finishing talking with Lee, he made his way over to you before anyone else could stop him, sliding his arm around your waist. He looked relieved now, although a little flustered.

"Does this mean i get to go out now?" You grinned as he attempted to scowl at you, his smile betraying him.

"I suppose so my dear. There are many things that need to be done here in New York, a lot suited to your skills, but I would feel better at someone accompanying you."

"If you send me out with Charles, I'm jumping on the next ship back to Boston!" 

Johnsons haughty laugh bellowed out from behind you as you said this, Haytham following suit.

"Welcome to the fold dear! Now, shall we go get a drink?"

 

 

The evening passed with copious amounts of ale and laughter, Gist and Johnson competing against each other with who has the better tale. So far Christopher was winning. You decided to go out for some fresh air while the men were battling it out, so you made your way to the porch outside, leaning on the rail, staring out at the glistening snow on the ground. 

"You okay love?"

You jumped as you turned around to see Shay standing behind you, you didn't even hear him open the door. You leant back on the rail as he walked over to stand next to you, wondering what you were looking at.

"Im fine, just a bit hot in there, and I'm just wondering about what I'll be doing, now that im a Templar."

He scooped up some snow that had settled on the rail, and began gently compacting it into a small ball.

"Well you're in for a treat lass. Master Kenway decided that after we did such a grand job blowing up that factory, he's decided that we're gonna work together."

Your eyebrows rose in surprise, you thought Shay would have been the last person Haytham would have chose after what happened the last time. A cheeky look washed over your face as you decided to wind him up about it.

"Did he now? Even after you knocked me out with a sleep dart?"

Shay, noticing your expression, grinned to himself as he pulled at the back of your shirt and dropped the snowball straight down your back. You squealed as you frantically tried pulling out your shirt to get it out, Shay holding his ribs in laughter.

"You bastard!" You shivered as you slapped his arm, the ball finally dropping to the floor.

"Ey up, what's going on here?" You glared at the captain as you tucked your shirt back in, realising what it must have looked like to Hickey who was stood at the open door.

"Nothing Thomas, bit of snow from the roof fell down my back."

"Ah I see! Well come on, we're having a competition to see who can drink a mug of ale the fastest, an my coins on you."

You giggled as you followed Hickey back inside, jabbing the still laughing Shay in the ribs with your elbow as you passed.

 

 

You awoke the next morning face down in the bed, the pillow bunched up above you. You turned and peeked through squinted eyes to see Haytham smiling down at you, gently trailing his fingers down your back.

"Good morning my dear. How is your head?"

You groaned as you pulled the pillow over your head, mumbling something incoherent. Haytham chuckled as he pulled the pillow off and threw to the floor.

"What was that?"

"I said I'm never drinking again. At least not with Hickey, the mans a fish."

He chuckled as he moved on top of you, brushing your hair out of the way to kiss your neck.

"You will play those silly games my dear. I have a few moments, lets see if I can make you feel better hmmm?"

"I won didn't I?"

Your breath hitched as he smiled against your neck, his fingers grazing down your side before sliding under you, working his way over your stomach and between your legs. All traces of your weariness soon disappeared as he played with your tingling nub, stroking and circling in exactly the way he knew you liked. Taking advantage of your hips lifting off the bed in attempt to let him get better access, he plunged himself into you deeply, making you exclaim into the bed. You rocked against each other slowly, each flick of his fingers and every thrust bringing you closer to the edge of bliss. Neither of you noticed the knocking at the door as gratification enveloped you both, Johnson poking his head around the door and pulling back quickly as your loud moans filled the room. He left it ajar just enough to speak through.

"Erm, Sorry to disturb Master Kenway, um, but your needed downstairs. Its erm, quite important."

Haytham scowled into your neck as he tried to catch his breath. "Give me a moment would you Mister Johnson?"

The only reply he got was the sound of the door clicking shut as he sighed against your back. You giggled as he climbed off of you, tickling down your side as he went.

"I think you need to speak to William about the meaning of a closed door."

He threw you a sensual look over you as you stretched out on the bed, before walking over to get dressed.

"Indeed my dear."

 

 

You stood in the den with Haytham and Munroe, looking over a map of New York.

"These are the locations of the gang hideouts that we have found so far, but I am certain that there are more."

George pointed out to four places on the map, circling them with a quill, before turning it back so you could see it.

"So if we take down these four hideouts, we can begin renovations across the city then?"

You looked at Haytham who was sat at his desk with his chin in his hand, gazing at the map in your hand thoughtfully. You could tell his mind was elsewhere, but his expression gave no hint as to what. He jumped up suddenly as he realised he was being spoken to and walked to the table where you stood, examining the locations.

"It would be a start, but without knowing whereabouts all of the hideouts are, the criminals would still run riot throughout the city. Mister Munroe, I want you to use every contact you have, bribe, threaten, kill if you must, but find me the remaining locations."

Munroe nodded and hastily left. As soon as he had gone, you turned to Haytham, looking at him with shock.

"Kill? Is that really necessary?!"

"If we have to sacrifice a few to save the many, then yes. It is necessary."

Your brow furrowed as he spoke to you strictly and without emotion, the same way as he spoke to you when you first met, or the other members of the order.

"Right. So, are you going to tell me whats the matter? Or are you going to make me guess?"

His shoulders slumped as you moved over to him, resting your hands on his arms and kissing him briefly on the cheek.

"Im sorry (name), I just have a lot on my mind. There are assassin thugs running all over the city, and I've heard rumors of them trying to formulate more gas. Also I'm not happy about you and Captain Cormac going on these assignments, given what happened last time."

You sighed heavily and brought your hand to his cheek, giving him a soft smile in attempt at comfort.

"We will stop them. I was wondering myself as to why you agreed for Captain Cormac to be the one to assist me on these missions."

"Because my dear, other than myself the captain is the only one that has proven to be skilled enough for such a task, and these need to be dealt with quickly. Speaking of which, I would like you to start today. Shay should be here soon."

You gave him a fleeting kiss and squeezed his arms, turning to leave to make preparations for your assignment.

"(Name), wait a moment."

Turning back around, you stood for what seemed like forever as you watched his face flush and fumble in his pocket for something. Your eyes widened as he stepped towards you, taking your hand and pressing something hard and cold into it. You looked into your palm to see a small, delicately crafted silver ring with a crimson cross on it. 

Beaming wildly as you put it on, you jumped into his arms and held him tightly, a tear rolling down your cheek.

"I will wear it proudly."


	8. Chapter 8

You wiped your brow with the cuff of your jacket, then used your hand to shield your eyes from the glaring morning sun as you looked up to see Shay cutting down the hideouts flag.

"Well thats three!" 

You grinned as he jumped down, and threw the shredded orange cloth into the nearby firepit. It had took some weeks, but you were finally making progress in ridding New York of the criminals that had been plaguing it for so long. The redcoats turned up shortly after, quickly speaking with the captain who was now in control of the fort, you took Shays arm, and began walking through the busy streets back towards headquarters. 

"Fancy a drink before we head back lass? Think we deserve it after that last one."

You mulled it over for a moment, remembering that Haytham and would be in some secret meeting with Lee and Weeks for most of the day.

"Go on then. But only one okay."

 

 

You emerged from the tavern some hours later, slightly tipsy after being forced to drink several mugs of rum after losing at Mans Morris. Holding each other up, laughing and doing your best Charles scowls and impressions, you made your way back to the headquarters, to be faced by Hickey and Haytham who were talking on the front porch.  
As soon as Haytham saw you, his eyes narrowed, jaw clenching in rage, his gaze flickering between you and the captain.

"I assumed you would be back some hours ago. My dear."

You began to sober up quite quickly at Haythams demeanour, you had never seen him so angry before. It was Shay who managed to speak first, letting go of your waist and standing up straight, trying not to laugh.

"Just a celebratory drink Master Kenway, the third gang hideout is now under our control."

Kenway nodded to Thomas, who walked slowly towards you, not taking his eyes off the Captain and Grand Master.

"I see. Captain Cormac, a word if you please. (Name) go inside."

You nodded meekly and walked past the men with Hickey, but instead of going inside, you both hovered in the doorway, eyes widening as Haytham grabbed Shay by the jacket with both hands growling into his face.

"Just what do you think you are doing captain?! Did you not heed my warning!?"

"Aye, i did sir, we're friends, and we work together, nothing more. No harm in mates going for a drink is there?"

Shay swallowed hard, his face mixed with fear and nervousness as Haytham let go, dropping his arms with his fists clenched.

"I suggest you stay away from now on. Captain."

Kenway spat as he went to turn away. Shay, whos face was now furrowed in anger also, stood up straight, and pulled his coat back down.

"Isn't that for (name) to decide? Sir?"

Before you even had a chance to say anything, Haytham swung around bringing his fist up, and punching the captain square in the jaw. You went to run over, but Thomas who had been stood quietly next to you, quickly grabbed your arm and pulled you back.

"I wouldn't get in the middle of that of I were you lass."

His grip tightened around your wrist as you stood and watched the men deliver several blows to each other, neither refusing to back down. 

You panicked as you saw Kenway grab Shay around the neck, and instead of punching him, flick out his hidden blade. Managing to twist yourself out of Thomas's grasp, you quickly ran over, and threw yourself between them both, Haythams blade sinking deep into your right arm.

Your eyes widened as you dropped to the ground, screaming out as the searing pain shot through you, blood seeping through your coat and dripping down your arm. Weeks, who had heard the commotion from inside, ran straight to you, Hickey following close behind, both pulling you up as you grasped firmly around your arm to try and stop the bleeding.

"We need to get her inside, now. C'mon lass, ive got you."

Thomas scooped you up in his arms, Jack holding your wound furiously as he glared at the two horror struck men. 

"I dont know what happened, but i suggest you both stay out here sirs."

Hickey carried you carefully you to the nearest bedroom, and layed you on the bed just as Johnson came bounding in.

"What the!"

"William, get the rum, shes gonna need it if were to stop the bleeding."

Thomas turned his attention back to you, lifting you up enough to tug off your coat and shirt, and pulling the blanket over to cover your chest just as Jack walked back in with a medical box. William followed quickly with a bottle and handed it to Thomas, who poured shot after shot down you, the spicy liquid dulling your senses. You heard a clattering of instruments and bottles as Hickey emptied the chest, finally finding what he was looking for.

"William, Jack, hold her down! Sorry (name), this is going to hurt. Alot."

You weren't quite sure what happened after that, your throat was as dry as sandpaper, so you assumed must have been screaming, the rancid smell of charred flesh lingering in the air.

"We're finished now lass, the bleedings stopped."

Thomas wiped your head with a cloth, as the sheen of sweat began rolling down the side of your face, Jack wrapping a bandage tightly around your arm. You turned your head to the sound of shouting, barely able to see anything through the haze of rum and pain.

"Let me in now Johnson! Or so help me god!"

Squinting your eyes, you saw a blur of blue which you assumed was Haytham, pushing William out of the way, and dropping down to your side.

"(Name)."

You turned away as the tears finally leaked treacherously down your face, attempting to speak through your sobs. "Leave me alone."  
You flinched as he kissed the top of your head, brushing his fingers gently over your hair.

"(Name), please...."

"I said leave me alone!" You attempted to shout, but the soreness of your throat made it impossible, your voice nothing more than a scratchy whisper. You heard him sigh as he got up and storm across the room, slamming the door on his way out. Turning on your back again, you wiped your eyes and looked up at Thomas, who was sat in the chair next to the bed, head in his hands.

"Is Shay okay?"

William dragged up another chair to sit next to the bed also, and handed you a small cup with a foul smelling liquid in it.

"Drink that dear, it'll make you feel better. Now, would someone like to tell me what the devil just happened?!"

You drank the liquid quickly, the taste just as bad as it smelled, making you cough and splutter. Hickey looked up, rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands, before slumping back in the chair.

"Our Master Kenways apparently got a bit of a jealous streak in him, started a fight with Captain Cormac when them two came back late, and drunk. Miss here stupidly got in the way. Gotta say though lass, I'd have been a bit miffed too ya know."

You winced as you tried to sit up, only for William to gently push you back down.

"I have no family here, no friends that i know of, only you fellows, and Haytham just tried to kill one of the closest people I have. Tell me you wouldn't have done the same thing."

Johnson stroked your head before getting up, looking at you with sorrow in his eyes, and gestured for to Hickey to follow him.

"Whether we would or not my dear is not in question. Now get some rest alright? Also, Captain Cormac is alive and well, if not a bit bruised."

You nodded and lay back into the bed as the men left, snuffing out the candles as they went. Your eyes slowly closed as the medicine that you had taken began to kick in, dropping you into a dreamless slumber.

 

You didn't awake till the next day, opening your eyes to see Shay coming in with a tray of what looked like bread and fruit on it. Using your good arm, you pushed yourself up to seating position, squinting as he opened the curtains to let in the morning sun. Once your eyes adjusted to the brightness, you could see that he was not happy.  
Shay sat on the chair that had been left by the side of your bed, placing the tray on your lap.

"You need to eat."

You picked up a piece of apple and began nibbling on it, looking at him out of the corner of your eye. From what you could see, he had a split bottom lip, and the beginnings of a black eye, but the rest of him seemed none worse for wear.

"Why did you do that lass? It was stupid and foolish, you could have got yourself killed!"

Placing the apple back on the plate, your stomach churning still after all the rum and medicine you had consumed yesterday, making your appetite non existent. You finally spoke with all the anger you could muster, taken aback at being told off for saving someone's life.

"Haytham was going to stab you! Trust me, it wasn't my intention to get injured in the process though."

You screwed your face up when a shooting pain ran through your arm as you tensed up. His gaze softened slightly as he shook his head, gesturing for you to try and eat more.

"He wouldn't have stabbed me love, we've had our skirmishes before. Just trying to scare me into backing down. Now come on, eat up, then go and speak to Master Kenway. He's not left his den since last night."

You lowered you head in shame as you realised he was probably right, it was a bit stupid to do what you did, but you had acted on instinct. Shay got up to leave, pausing for a second just before shutting the door.

"Oh and lass? Thank you."

 

It took another full day before you gathered up the nerve to see Haytham, more because you had no idea what to say to him than anything else. You had been stood at the door to his den for several minutes, your arm lifting for the fourth time in attempt to knock. Taking a deep breath, you finally managed it this time, and opened the door without waiting for a reply.

He was stood staring out of the window, your heart nearly breaking as he turned to face you. His shoulders were slumped, his face weary and his clothes disheveled as if he hadn't slept for days. Haytham rushed towards you and wrapped his arms around you tightly as an anguished smile crept on your face. He let go slightly and tilted your chin up, placing a soft kiss on your cheek.

"Im so sorry (name), please forgive me."

You entwined your fingers with his, kissing him deeply in reply, then lay your head on his shoulder as you tried to swallow the lump in your throat.

"Im sorry too. I shouldn't have gone out like that, especially without telling you first."

Haytham sighed as he leant on the edge of the desk, his hand rubbing the two day stubble on his chin. You had never seen him unshaven before, a twitch of a smile appeared at the corner of your lips, when you realised you quite liked it.

"Yes, i was worried when you didn't come back as soon as i thought you would, but that wasn't the reason for all of this my dear. Seeing you with another man like that, I, I just cant handle it. Even a blind man would know that Captain Cormac lusts after you."

You cupped his face in your hands, staring attentively into his eyes. "I don't care about his feelings for me. Shay is a friend, nothing more. My heart belongs to you, and no one else."

He lept up and kissed you frantically, pulling you hard against him as if he was never going to let you go, your arms dropping around his neck tightly to steady yourself at the sudden jolting.

He pulled away and growled at the sound of knocking at the door. "Go Away!" You both shouted in unison. You giggled as he rested his forehead on yours, shaking his head slightly.

"Never a moments peace!"

"An unfortunate drawback of being the Grand Master. Come on, we might as well get you cleaned up. Although.... I might make you wait to shave."

He raised his eyebrows in amusement as you flashed him a saucy smile, grabbing his hand and pulling him upstairs.

 

 

It took alot of pleading and convincing, but Haytham allowed you to go back out with the captain, to capture the fourth fort that you currently had the location of, down by the Waterfront. You pulled your hood up as the rain began to fall, looking up at the black sky.  
You grabbed Shays arm as you slipped on the wet cobbled road, just managing to stop yourself falling.

"This is definitely not going to be easy."

You both stopped under the large archway for some shelter as you neared the hideout, the rain falling relentlessly.

"No its not lass, maybe we should leave it till later, or maybe tomorrow."

"Maybe your right, but i think we should still scout it, see what we're up against at least?"

Shay nodded and smiled as he wiped a raindrop off your nose, that fell from your now dripping wet hair. Shivering as you pulled your hood back up, you ran in unison to the side of the tall building, scaling it to the rooftop quickly. 

Perching on the edge of the roof, you used your vision to scour across the criminals lair. It seemed that you had vastly underestimated the size of this gang, there had to be at least thirty thugs on guard, as well as numerous poison reserves from what you could tell. You weren't even sure that the two of you could take it alone.

You slowly turned to Shay to say it was time to leave, when your footing faltered on the slick tiles, sending you plummeting to the ground below.  
Managing to aim yourself to land in the hay cart that was just beneath you, you jumped out quickly, coughing as the wind was knocked out of you as you landed.  
Looking rapidly around you to see if anyone had spotted you, you spied two guards walking slowly in your direction, on alert at the noise you had made. You felt the captains hand grab your arm just after he had jumped down, pulling you in the opposite direction as the thugs spotted you. 

Weaving in and out between the buildings, you tried to lose your persuers, but there were just too many of them. Even with their terrible aim, they managed to shoot close enough to make you lose your grip as you tried to climb the side of the house to escape.  
Just as you had no where else to go, backed into a corner at the rear of the hideout, a small explosion erupted in front of you, filling the air with foul green smoke. You both pulled up your gas masks, but it was too late. Coughing and swaying as your head went giddy, you fell to your knees, then onto your back. Your eyes closing to no more than little slits, you saw a shadow of a man looming over you as everything went black.


	9. Chapter 9

You groaned as your eyes flickered open, your head swimming and throbbing as the effects of the noxious smoke you inhaled still lingered. You tried to move, but suddenly realised that you were sat in a chair your hands tied behind your back. You could still feel your hidden blades, whoever had taken you didn't think of you as enough of a threat to disarm you. Heart now beating furiously, you looked around as the waves of nausea began to subside, your eyes beginning to focus again. 

You were in a large, rather well furnished room, four soft chairs and a small table sat by a glowing fireplace, and two elegant desks, one either side of the room, all illuminated by several lanterns scattered about. There were no windows or doors that you could see, but the odd drip of rain that fell on your head let you know that there was an opening in the ceiling just behind you.

Straining against the ropes around your wrists, your fingers brushed up against another pair of hands, so you turned your head as far as you could behind you, to see Shay tied up in another chair pushed up against your back. His head was slumped against his chest, his breathing slow and steady, so you assumed the effects of the gas hadn't worn off for him yet. You leant back, only just managing to nudge him with your shoulder, as you whispered. "Shay, wake up." But there was no response.

"Ah (name), you're awake at last."

You snapped back to see where the voice came from, confusion washing over you, as it sounded alot like Shays. You saw a man emerge from the shadows, quite well built, with short sandy hair, dressed in attire similar to what the attackers back at the Templar headquarters were wearing.

"Assassin." You spat, struggling against your restraints again, the ropes starting to cut into your wrists. He chuckled as he grabbed your chin harshly, then slapped you around the face as you tried to bite him.

"Now, tell me where the box is."

You slumped back into the chair, brow furrowing as you tried to figure out just what on earth he was talking about.

"Box?! What box?"

You stiffened as you heard a soft thud behind you, the assassin looking over your head and smiling as a woman's voice rang out.

"I told you Liam, that won't work, from what I found out, she doesn't remember. But i have something that will soon remedy that."

Glancing over your shoulder, the woman came into view. She had long brown hair, dressed in a deep plum coat and dress, carrying a packet of some kind.

"Ah Hope. Good catch you made here. Two traitors for the price of one, and look, they even had matching rings."

He dropped both yours and the Shays Templar rings on the nearby desk, no doubt to keep as trophies when they'd finished with you.

"Now, tell me where the box is, or I'll start taking my frustration out on your lover here."

It finally dawned on you, that the only reason Shay was probably alive, was because he thought you were together, and he could use him as leverage. They must have been watching you for sometime to come to that conclusion, as you did spend alot of time together recently, either socially, or on missions. Guilt swept over you, it was your fault he had been dragged into this.  
You tried not to jump as you felt the captains hand grasp yours, you squeezed his fingers tightly, hoping he would get the hint as to go along with their assumptions.  
Raising your chin in defiance, you turned to face him, jaw clenched.

"Don't you dare touch him. Like she said, i have no idea what you're talking about, I don't remember!"

You glared at him, and then looked over to where Hope was standing at the desk, mixing some powders and vials into a small bowl.  
Liam walked to the other side of you as he saw Shays head lift up, and punched him hard, making his head knock into the back of yours.

"Good to see you again Cormac, its been a while."

You heard Shay spit on the floor, the chair groaning and teetering as he tried to pull against his bonds, his voice growling in anger.

"Liam. Im guessing Hope's sneaking around here too somewhere?"

Hope used a flint to set the contents of the bowl alight, making a blue whisp of smoke trail into the air as she walked over to stand in front of you.

"You always were an observant student, 'Captain' Cormac now is it? Liam, it's ready."

Smirking, Liam grabbed your head and pushed it forwards, holding you in place tightly as Hope held the bowl under your chin. You held your breath as the fine blue smoke wafted around your face, but you couldn't hold it forever, and inhaled it deeply as you gasped, filling your lungs with air again.

"Let go of her Liam! Or i swear to god I'll kill you with my bare hands!" 

You could feel Shays chair rocking against yours as bright colours and stars danced before your eyes, you blinked hard to remain focused, but the more you breathed, the harder it became.

"Its working."

Hope set the bowl down as Liam let go of you, watching your body relax and stare into nothingness. You felt like you were floating through clouds, your body all warm and weak as random images flashed before you.

A woman appeared first, hanging some wet clothes out to dry as a young girl ran around her in circles, laughing. Another appeared, of a dark haired man wearing assassins attire, talking with George Munroe, looking around quickly and handing him some documents. Father?? 

The image of a field came into view, a dark skinned man watching two assassins sparring against each other in the mid day sun.

A flicker again, to the same dark haired man as before, you were aboard a ship, that was under attack. This one was more vivid than the last few. You couldn't hear anything, but you could see him shouting at you and pushing a box into your hands, then turning towards the pirates and drew his swords.  
"Father! No!" You tried to scream, but nothing but silence came out of your mouth. The vision was washed away by a swirling of colour again, closing your eyes as everything went dark.

You opened your eyes again to see Liam's face, inches from yours, staring intently. Rage filled every part of you as you leaned back, and swung forward with as much force as you could, your forhead connecting straight with his nose, making it pour with blood instantly. He jumped back and grabbed his face, swinging out with his other arm, and hitting you across the cheek with the back of his hand.

"It looks like she remembers you Liam." 

Hope smirked as she stood in front of you, just out of range of your flailing legs, hands firmly on her hips.

"Now. Where is the box?"

You threw your head back as you erupted in laughter, Hope raising her eyebrows as she waited for you to explain your amusement.

"Your precious box is at the bottom of the ocean, you can thank Haytham Kenway for that."

"Lies! Where is it Templar?!" Liam growled at you through his teeth, his nose finally stopping bleeding.

"Its the truth. The pirates took it when they captured the ship I was on, and when they foolishly tried to attack a Templar ship, it was destroyed. I'm the only thing that made it off."

Hope pulled Liam to one side, whispering about what you had no doubt of, was if you were telling the truth, and what to do with you now. This was the moment of distraction you had been waiting for. Keeping them focused on your face while you had been speaking, you had managed to slip free of your bonds. Flicking your blade out as silently as you could, you slowly began cutting the rope around Shays wrists using as little movement as you could muster. You felt him tapping you on the back of your wrist as you worked, then grabbing your hand, signalling for you to wait a moment as his wrists were freed.

Just as the assassins turned their backs to you, you squeezed back, both of you jumping up in an instant. They had little time to react, as Shay threw a smoke bomb in their direction, you running underneath the opening in the ceiling. You laced your fingers together just in time as Shay ran towards you, stepping on your hands, using the leverage to leap up and catch the edge of the hatch. Once he had pulled himself up, he reached down and caught your hand, heaving you up quickly into the daylight.

You ran over the rooftop, and leapt from the edge, rolling as you landed on the ground. Looking behind you for a split second to see if you were being followed, and if the captain was just behind you, you jumped into a sprint. You headed out of the farmland that you somewhat recognised, towards the busy market streets. Not stopping until you got to the edge of the Templar headquarters, you finally collapsed onto your knees, breathing frantically.

Shay dropped beside you a second later, looking at you earnestly as his breaths began to slow slightly. "You remember? Everything?!"

You nodded frantically as you stood up, continuing on to the manor. "I've got to speak with Haytham. Now."

Lee and Hickey jumped out of their seats as you burst into the den, Kenway, who was stood looking out the window, turned around furiously at the sudden intrusion. His face dropped as he saw you, catching you in his arms as you ran toward him. His brow creased as he tilted your chin up, a dark bruise emerging across your cheek.

"What in gods name is going on?!"

Haythams face twisted in anger as he turned to Shay, who was grabbing the back of Lees chair, trying to speak through languid breaths.

"Assassins. Took us. Hope and Liam, used something on her. She. Remembers."

Haytham looked at you wide eyed, his arms tightening around you. 

"Yes. Ill explain everything better later, but I've got to ask you something. The ship that you found me on, did you loot it before you sank it??"

He looked confused at the question, his eyes flickering between you and Lee several times before he answered.

"Of course, it would have been foolish not to. Why?" 

You bit your bottom lip, lowering your head, as you didn't have high expectations that he had taken what was most important.

"Did you take a small box with intricate carvings on it, that looked like it had no way of opening?"

You smiled widely into his chest as he nodded, looking more perplexed than ever. 

"That box, contains plans and maps of Assassin hideouts and forts all over the world. Also, a jade necklace. A key to a precursor site. Munroe sent me and my father to retrieve it from England, and i am the only one alive who knows how to open it. Where is it?"

Everyone in the room was now staring at you as you spoke, you started fidgiting nervously in the silence. It was Kenway who broke the stillness of the room first, his puzzled demeanor melting away, replaced with admiration, and turning to Shay.

"Captain Cormac, please make the Morrigan ready to leave as soon as possible. We sail for Boston."

Shay nodded and turned to run out of the room, Lee and Johnson following quickly behind to help with preparations. Haytham turned his attention back to you, taking your hands in his. He raised an eyebrow as he lifted your hand, rubbing his thumb along your finger where your ring was.

"The assassins took it. Most likely as a souvenir to show the others as they brag about catching two Templars. Shame their victory was so short lived."

"I see. Everything has returned to you then? How did the assassins do it?"

You cocked your head questioningly as you stared at him, his eyes not once moving from your hand.

"They made me breathe in some kind of blue smoke, and i started to dream, thats when everything came back. Are you okay?"

Haytham finally looked up at you, his face full of apprehension. It suddenly hit you, as to why he was acting this way, so you didn't waste another second in quelling his fears.

"If you think this changes anything between us, i promise you, it doesn't." 

You flinched as he quickly drew his pistol, and shot a round into the wall next to the door as somebody knocked on it. You burst out laughing as you heard whoever it was on the other side run away quickly, draping your arms over Haythams shoulders. 

"Im glad you did that, if it were left to me, you wouldn't have a door left." 

Smirking at you, he wrapped one arm around your waist, his other hand around the back of your neck, pulling you towards him and your bodies pressing together tightly, his lips barely touching yours.

"No more interruptions. As for your ring my dear? I was hoping that we could replace it with a different kind, when we get back to Boston?"

You instantly closed the gap between your lips, kissing him lovingly in reply.


	10. Chapter 10

"Right. It's only a short trip, are you going to play nice? I mean, c'mon, three, four days at the most, surely we can be amicable towards each other?"

You put your hands on your hips and glared with as much contempt as you could muster, before turning around at the sound of a chuckle behind you. You grinned as you saw Haytham, with his arms folded across his chest, leaning up against the door frame with a look of amusement.

"My dear, however much you bargain, plead or threaten, that bed is never going to become comfortable."

You attempted to pout as Haytham burst out in laughter, your giggles following closely behind as you wrapped your arms around him, kissing him on the cheek.

"Can't blame a girl for trying now can you?"

He grinned as he returned your embrace, resting his fore head on yours, shaking it slightly as he smiled.

"Your stubbornness is admirable (name). Now, unfortunately I must see to matters with the other members of the order. You needn't attend, you would most likely find it rather drab. Will you be okay by yourself for a while?"

You stuck out your bottom lip in mock hurt, wondering what you could possibly find to entertain yourself aboard a ship. "I'll be fine, I'm sure i can find something to do."

Haytham brushed his lips against yours, leaving you to glare at the wretched bed once again.

 

After a while, you got bored of conversing with an inanimate object, and headed up the deck to get some fresh air. You rummaged through your pocket to find a tie for your hair, the cold wind making it whip all around you. When you finally managed to fix it back, you looked up the deck towards the wheel, to see Shay steering the ship, Gist perched on the rail next to him. You wondered why they were not in the meeting as you made your way up to them, dodging your way through the busy crew as you went.

"Boys? How come you're not with the others?"

Shay grinned at you as your hair fell down, the wind blowing it to completely cover your face. "Ah were not for that prattle love, we just go out when were told." 

You jumped as you felt Gist move behind you, pulling your hair back and taking the tie from you. When you finally felt him finish twisting and pulling, you reached up behind your head to feel that he had woven a quite intricate braid.

"How on earth do you know how to do that?"

Gist winked at you as he resumed his position leaning on the rail next to the captain.

"Well, there was this sweet girl in Fairfax, she had long hair, not as soft as yours, but my it was lovely...."  
You let out a small sigh as Shay stifled a chuckle, beginning to regret asking.  
"....and that's when I learnt how to do it."

"I see! Well, now i know where to come whenever im being smothered by it again. Captain, is there anything i can do? I'm at a bit of a loose end."

You sat down on the step as Shay pondered for a moment, shrugging as he came up empty handed.  
"Not really lass, the Morrigans not exactly built for entertaining guests. Maybe there's a book or two in my quarters, or you could have a nap? My beds a bit better than the one below decks."  
Nodding as you got up, you sighed as you tried to mentally prepare yourself for what looked to be, a very boring journey.

 

You wandered around the cabin looking for something to pass the time, the few books that you had found were either too faint to read, or looked dreary. Smiling as you found a large piece of blank parchment and some charcoal, you curled up in the large chair by the desk and began to sketch. It had been a long time since you had drew anything, the past few months you didn't even know that you enjoyed it.  
A few hours later, you were still so engrossed in sketching, you didn't hear the door open or click shut behind you. You leapt out of the chair, dropping the parchment to the ground as you felt a hand rest on your shoulder.

"Haytham! You scared the life out of me!"

He chuckled as he bent over to pick up the paper, his eyebrows raising as he studied it.

"Im sorry my dear, it was not my intention to startle you. This is most impressive I must say, I didn't realise that you had an interest in art?"

You smiled coyly as you walked over to the table, picking up the charcoal that you had dropped. "Well, technically neither did I, until yesterday."

Haytham carefully placed the drawing on the table, he walked over to you, sliding one hand under your coat and around your waist, the other coming up to wipe a smudge of coal off your cheek, a saucy smile on his face.  
"Maybe when our next objective is over, you can tell me what other talents you are hiding from me? I also quite like your hair like that."

You giggled as he lowered his mouth to your neck, demonstrating his admiration. "You can thank Christopher later." He raised his head to meet yours, his eyebrows raised in surprise. "Mr Gist? I didn't know hair braiding was a skill a man should possess."

You smiled suggestively and your breath hitched as you felt his hand pulling your shirt out of the back of your trousers, his fingers caressing the now exposed skin at the small of your back. 

"Well it doesn't hurt for someone to have expertise in many areas."

Haytham responded by grabbing your ass and pressing you hard against him, and kissing you passionately.

 

 

The next few days passed as you had expected, mostly attempting to stave off boredom and drawing, but it wasn't exceptionally bad, as the captain had graciously given up his quarters for you and Haytham, insisting that he rarely slept anyway. You knew this was a lie as you had spied him emerging from the lower decks, wincing and grabbing his neck on a few occasions, making you slightly guilty, but eternally grateful.

As soon as you neared the manor, your pace got faster, pulling away from the men before breaking into a sprint towards the back of the house, much to Kenways amusement.

"Flo!"

Florence looked up from the bread she was kneading, beaming as she rushed over to you, hugging you tight.

"(Name)! So glad to see you again dear! How have you been?"

Flo pulled up her pinny and brushed the flour off your arms that she had accidentally smudged on you in her embrace.

"Im good. Well actually better than good actually. How are you?"

You followed Flo to the back of the kitchen where she resumed kneading the bread, eager to catch up on any gossip.

"Ah not bad dearie, been a bit boring without you here though, I'd gotten used to our chats! So what have you been up to these past few months?" 

"Ah you know, the usual. Taking out the bad guys, nearly getting killed by assassins in my sleep, got my memories back."

Flo stopped kneading and stared at you aghast, not quite believing what you had said. "All of that in a few months?! Blimey dearie, you have been busy! An what of you and Master Kenway?"

Flo smirked at you knowingly as you clapped your hands to your cheeks, trying to hide the heavy blush rising in your face, and your widening grin. Your attention turned to the side door as Haytham, Charles and Shay walked into the kitchen, Flo quietly retreating to the pantry behind you.

"Well come on girlie, open it up."

You clicked your tongue at Charles as you sat down at the table, watching him place the box down and slide it towards you, staring at you with his usual contempt. Taking a deep breath as you picked up the box, you turned it over, and traced your fingers over the raised carvings. Pressing one of the pieces in, you turned it over again and twisted another piece, until you heard a click. You slid the top of the box open, to reveal the contents inside, your face twisting in confusion as you saw it was empty. You looked up to see everyone with the same expression as yours.

"I don't understand, I saw my father put everything into this box!"

"Well it seems that is not the case (name). Who knew how to open it?" You turned your attention to Haytham, whos face had now gone from confusion to irritation.

"Just three people. Me, my father, and the man who made the box of course."  
Shay rested his hand on your shoulder, looking as if he already knew the answer to the question he was about to ask. "Who made the box love?"

"Benjamin Franklin."

"That means any Assassin would have known how to open it lass, hes been working with them for sometime now. But i dont see how they could have got to it."

"Florence!" You jumped in your seat as Haytham barked out, looking over to see Flo emerge from the pantry and hastily running over, head lowered.  
"Yessir Master Kenway?"

"Florence. While i have been gone, have you seen or noticed anything unusual around the manor?"

Flo stood fidgiting nervously, as she was trying to recall anything curious over the past few weeks. 

"Well nothing particularly unusual sir, but two gentlemen came callin for you a couple of weeks ago that i didn't recognize. They left as soon as i told them you were away. An i had to close the windows to yer den the other night, which i thought strange, considerin' that no one but the staff was here."

Haytham stood up straight and clasped his hands behind his back, looking at Flo sternly. "These two men, what did they look like?"

"Both dark skinned Sir, one with a long white coat, other blue, with hoods. Kinda like theirs."

You looked down at yourself, then over to Shay as Flo gestured towards you both, comprehension starting to sink in. Kenway slammed his fists on the table in rage as you and Shay spoke in unison.

"Achilles and Adéwalé."

You watched Haytham pace the kitchen angrily, contemplating on what to do, his face softening as his gaze landed back on you.

"I see. Thank you Florence. I do not know how they knew it was here, but we must get those documents and key back. Whatever the cost. I assume that they would have taken it back to the Davenport Homestead, I would like you and Captain Cormac to go there and retrieve it."

"Us Master Kenway? We would be recognised the second we stepped onto the land."

Haytham sighed as he flicked his eyes towards the captain for a moment, his shoulders dropping and face turning sombre.

"As much as i dislike the idea, you will be less recognised than myself or Mister Lee, and you both have intimate knowledge of the layout of the Homestead, do you not?"

You gave a surly nod, and looked up to see Shay exhale loudly in defeat, realising there was no point in arguing with the Grand Master.

"We wont be able to take the Morrigan sir, they'll spot us a mile away if we travel by sea. We'll have to go by carriage."

"Very well. You will leave tomorrow, and if you make good time, you will be there by nightfall. The cover of darkness will help in your retrieval of the artifact."

Haytham looked at you longingly before miserably picking up the box, and gestured to Charles and Shay to follow him, leaving you and Flo to talk amongst yourselves.

"Well, ive gotta say dearie, you've obviously had quite an impact on our Master Kenway."

You got up out of the chair and leaned against the table, staring at Flo quizzically. "What do you mean?"

She grinned at you as she took your hand, patting it softly. "I have worked here for many years now, and not once in that time, has he ever thanked me. For anything. An the way he looks at you dearie? I could only dream of a man gazing at me like that. Now, how bout some breakfast ey?"

 

Later that evening you were stood in your room, drying off your hair after the bath you had just taken to try and relax you, but it had done little to help. You walked over to your dresser, pulling out a shirt and slipping it on, only doing up the bottom buttons up to your stomach, as your body was still feverish after the burning bath Lucy had made for you. Tapping your fingers on your thigh and chewing your lip, you decided to see if Haytham was okay. He had been in meetings for most of the day, catching up after being away for so long, and was uncharacteristically quiet at dinner.

Poking your head out the door to make sure no one could see you in your state of undress, you hurried down the stairs to the den, where you assumed Haytham still was. As silently as you could, you opened the door and peered through the crack, to see him alone and sat at his desk, scribbling something on parchment.

"Haytham?"

He didnt even look up as you walked in, closing, and given your past experience in this house, locking the door behind you. Walking over to the desk and sitting on the edge of it, you took the quill out of his hand, and laced your fingers with his.

"Haytham, please, tell me whats wrong."

He let out a sad sigh as he took his hat off and dropped it to the ground, then placed his hands on your hips, sliding you across the desk so you were sat in front of him and looking up at you with anguished eyes.

"Im torn my dear. Between my feelings for you, and my duty to the order. Our best chance of success tomorrow, is to send you and the captain, but every part of me is screaming not to send you, it will be like throwing you to the wolves."

You raised your hand and placed it on his cheek, softly smiling as he pressed into your touch.

"But now i have my memories back. All of the training, all of the hard work and the skills i have learnt, they are all with me now. You needn't worry."

"Telling me not to worry, is like asking the sun not to set (name)."

You lowered your head in defeat, the corner of your mouth twitching as you saw him shift uncomfortably in his chair, the bulge in his trousers growing larger by the second as his eyes drifted over your partially clothed body.

"I suppose. Now, how about we do something about that?"

He smirked as you gestured towards his crotch, his hands moving down to caress the top of your legs as you parted them slightly.

"What did you expect my dear, when you perch on my desk, looking like that."

You grinned, biting your bottom lip as his thumbs massaged a trail over your thighs, slowly moving inwards towards your crease. He shuffled forward in his seat, his nose pushing your shirt further apart, kissing between your soft mounds.

"Did you lock the door?"

He chuckled as he could feel you nodding against him, the only thing you could do when your breath caught in your throat as he started sucking on your now stiff peak. You reached around and pulled the ribbon out of his hair, running your fingers through it and letting out a small moan as his fingers moved in closer, stopping just shy of your entrance.

You rolled your hips forward to force him to make contact where you wanted him, a strangled gasp passed your lips as he plunged two fingers deep inside you, making you tighten and shudder instantly. He curled his fingers once you relaxed around him, his thumb moving to press on your swollen nub, rubbing both of your sweet spots at the same time as his hand rocked back and forth, leaving you panting. Grabbing hold of his shoulders, you pulled him up out of his seat to stand in front of you, your hands dropping to his trousers to free what had to be, a very uncomfortable erection.

Haytham groaned as you finally twisted the last button free, and slid your hand beneath the fabric, drawing out his throbbing shaft as your fingertips rubbed the beads of his arousal over his tip. Lacing your legs behind his and pulling him closer, you used your free hand to remove his fingers from you, the other guiding his shaft to replace them. You moaned loudly as he pushed into you slowly, his ministrations doing more than enough to prepare you for him to fill you without having to stop.

You moaned and your head rolled forwards as he began to thrust into you, the pre orgasmic sensations unfurling at a rapid rate. Raising your head and capturing his gaze, you drew up his hand to your face, and slipped the fingers that had been inside you into your mouth, sucking and licking your essence off him. Haythams eyes widened and his pace quickened, his pleasure spiking tremendously at viewing this wanton act. 

He pushed you back so you lay on the desk, one hand squeezing your breast and the other grabbing your hip tightly, his movements becoming erratic. Your breath became frantic pants, your hand gripping his arm tightly as you teetered on the edge of bliss, before finally throwing your head back and exclaiming loudly, your whole body tensing as your climax furiously washed over you. 

Haytham followed close behind as your walls fluttered around him, groaning as he fell forwards, his hips stuttering as he flooded you. He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you back up, his softening cock slipping out of you, spilling your climaxes over the desk. You giggled through your slighty quick breaths, resting you head on his as you looked down at the paper between your legs.

"I do hope you didnt need that."

His eyes gaze spotted what you were staring at, a devilish grin on his face as he looked up at you.

"Nothing that cant be replaced my dear, im not sure Mister Munroe would appreciate such a letter."


	11. Chapter 11

It was barely dawn as you stood in the streets of the market, watching the traders set up their stalls for the busy day ahead of them. There was one in particular that you were looking for, smiling to yourself as you finally spotted him. Walking over as he pulled his wagon up to his empty stall, you glanced over the piles of clothing he was bringing to sell.

"How much for the blue one?"

You stood puzzled for a moment as the man did a series of bizarre gestures at you, until you realised he couldn't speak. You bowed your head apologetically, and picked up the dark blue waistcoat from his wagon and held out your hand, with various coins in your palm. You frowned as he only took two coins from you, knowing that he had vastly undercharged you for something quite nicely made. You pressed another two coins into his hand, making him bow gratefully as you turned around, bumping straight into Haytham.

"Shopping this early my dear?"

"Just a waistcoat, I don't usually like being so restricted, but if I'm to be stealing from the Assassins it might come in handy..."

Haytham titled his head as he noticed your distraction and your voice trailing off, a twitch of a smile came across his lips as he followed your gaze to the nearby stall that had drawing and writing implements on it.

"I see. Well, its best you head to the Green Dragon, your carriage will be here soon. I will join you shortly."

You grinned as you turned your attention back to him, kissing him on the cheek as you made your way to the tavern. You barely recognised the bar when you entered, as you ascended the stairs you realised it was actually quite nice without the drunken patrons stumbling about. You giggled as you reached the top, seeing Christopher and Shay slumped on the table, looking like they had drunk the entire tavern by themselves last night.

"Fun night boys?"

Shay groaned as he looked up at you, grinning as you slowly began to take off your coat and gloves.

"Ya might say that lass. Although if you continue doing that I might start to feel better."

You smirked at his attempt at trying to make you blush, laughing as his face fell in mock disappointment when you pulled the waistcoat on and quickly fastened it.

"Sorry to disappoint Shay, hopefully you can sleep it off on the carriage ride."

Your attention was pulled away to see Haytham coming up the stairs, scowling at the captain at his still drunken demeanor. 

"I do hope you will be of sound mind later this evening Captain Cormac, or you will find yourself at the end of my blade."

Shay frowned as he stood up, grasping the edge of the table as he swayed slightly. "I'll be fine Master Kenway, coffee and fresh air an I'll be ready to go." You bit your lip trying to hide your smile as the captain nudged Gist, who had fell asleep on his arms, dragging him downstairs in attempt to sober up. Looking at Haytham, your eyebrows raised as you noticed a brown packet in his hand.

"And you said I shopped early?"

"Something for you my dear, to keep you entertained on your journey. Looking at the state of Captain Cormac, you are definitely going to need it."

Your puzzled expression soon turned into a grin as you opened the parcel, to reveal a bind of paper, and several charcoal pencils. Giddy with excitement, you threw yourself into his arms, kissing him frantically.

"You spoil me you know."

He chuckled as he kissed the top of your head, his face suddenly dropping as he heard the carriage pull up outside. Taking your hand and silently leading you outside, he gave you a longing kiss before helping you into the wagon. He walked back towards the tavern, stopping Shay just as he was walking out the door and glaring at him intently, his voice a low growl.

"You had better watch over her, or so help me god."

Shay nodded and swallowed hard, stepping past Kenway and joining you in the carriage.

 

You were sat curled up on the seat, glancing at Shay who was sat on the other side, arms folded over his chest and snoring softly. Taking out your pocket knife, you sharpened your pencil again, blowing the shavings onto the floor. Reaching up to peek out of the curtain, you sighed as you saw the sunset casting a dim orange glow over the trees. Placing your sketch on the end of the seat, you moved to kneel in front of the captain, and pressed your hands firmly on his arms as you woke him.

"Shay, wake up. We're nearly there."

Just as you expected, he jumped as he woke and instinctively flicked his wrists, his blades would have been drawn had you not been holding him down.

"Eh? Sorry love. How long have I been asleep?"

"Only about seven hours."

You sat back down and giggled as he grinned sheepishly, then leaning over and snapping up the drawing you had been working on.

"Whats this then?......."

A blush rose up on your face as his mouth dropped in surprise, before grinning wildly as he stared at the drawing of himself sleeping.

"This is really good love. Mind if i keep it?"

You nodded as he gently folded it up and slid it in his coat as the carriage ground to a halt, saving you from further embarrassment. The driver knocked on the wall signalling for you to get out, which you did so hurriedly, stepping out into the forest and glancing up at the moon. Looking behind you, you saw the captain clamber out, his shoulders slumping disheartenedly.

"Let's get this over with lass, the faster the better."

You both immediately broke into a sprint, splitting up as you scaled the tree's swiftly, jumping and swinging between the branches towards the Homestead. Using your vision, you scouted the grounds below, and just as Haytham said, it was barren of any people. Looking to your left, you saw Shay gesture towards the manor, and continue creeping through the trees and leaping down to hide in the bushes below. Something wasn't right, you'd had an unnerving feeling since you stepped onto the grounds. Jumping down to join Shay into the bushes, you nudged him and whispered in his ear.

"It shouldn't be this quiet...."

"Aye lass. But maybe lucks on our side for a change. C'mon, if we climb up the stables, we can jump to the roof from there."

Creeping as quietly as you could through the brush, you swiftly pulled yourself up to the top of the stable, taking a run up and vaulting over to the manor, only just catching the edge of the roof. Turning to see Shay follow you as you hoisted yourself up, your eyes widened as you saw him falter as he jumped, reaching out as far as you could, knowing he wasn't going to make it.

An agonizing pain shot throughout your arm and shoulder as you heard a loud pop, at the same moment you caught the captains hand, his weight nearly pulling you off the roof. Throwing your other arm out as you lay on your front, you managed to pull him up enough to grasp onto the ledge, rolling around in silent agony as he lifted himself next to you. Shay immediately sat you up, his hand gently pressing on your slumped shoulder, growling to himself as he whispered.

"Shit. Its dislocated lass. I can fix it, but its gonna hurt. Alot."

You nodded furiously as you put your hand to your face and pulled your glove off with your teeth, stuffing it into your mouth to stifle your cries. A tear rolled down your cheek and you whimpered as he lay one hand on your shoulder, the other wrapped around your wrist, pressing and pulling hard quickly. He pulled your head to his chest and gently stroked your hair for a moment, before tilting your chin up as you spat the glove out.

"Can you carry on love?"

Wincing slightly and pulling your glove back on as you got up, you forced a grin and poked him in the chest, your eyes flickering to something in the distance to your left.

"You weigh a ton you know that? Now we know why theres noone here."

Shays eyes followed to where you were pointing to the docks, to see two ships and alot of people bustling about.

"Best take the advantage while we've got it then. They're most likely getting ready to sail to the precurser site so we haven't got long. An you are one tough gal (name)."

You smirked as you slid off the roof and onto the balcony below, flicking out your hidden blade to pry the double doors open. Quickly scouring through the draws and desks in Achilles room and coming up empty handed so far, you turned to the captain who had whispered your name, to see him at another desk and holding the necklace you were looking for.

Not even having a chance to reply, you froze for a second as you heard the click of the door, just managing to hide yourself behind it as it opened.

"Shay? I must admit, you are the last person i thought the Templars would send, given what happened last time you stole from me."

You held your breath and leaned slightly to your side as Achilles voice rang through the room, just enough so you could see Shay, but not be spotted. He was stood with one hand behind his back with the key in his grasp, his face twisted in rage. You could see him tapping his leg with his finger, that was his signal for you to stay put.

"Well Achilles, always gotta send your best. An I will not let you murder any more people by going to another of these precurser sites!"

The second Shays finger stopped tapping, you pulled up your gas mask and stepped out from behind the door, hurling a smoke bomb straight at Achilles feet. Watching the captain jump out the window, you ran to the desk and grabbed the papers he hadn't managed to take, and stuffed them in your waistcoat before quickly following suit, the smoke starting to dissipate.

You ran furiously to catch Shay up, he had climbed the trees to escape, but with your arm the way it was, there was no way you could follow. Looking behind you quickly, you pushed yourself to the limit as you saw three assassins slowly gaining on you, guns drawn.

The stitch in your side making breathing more difficult, a wash of relief spread over you as you spied a horse wandering around just ahead. You skidded to a halt as you approached the horse, grabbing its reins, holding tightly as it bolted at the sound of a gunshot rang out. Your eyes widened as you saw Shay jump down from the trees in the exact same moment, putting himself between you, and the bullet that was screaming towards you, crying out as you saw him drop to the ground and clutch his leg. 

Keeping hold of the horse with your good arm, you extended your other, grimacing in pain as you helped him get up and clamber on the horse, before jumping up yourself and immediately going into a fast gallop.

When you thought you were far enough away from the Homestead, you stopped and dismounted, helping Shay down and sitting him up against a nearby tree. You flicked out your blade and cut open his trousers to see the wound that was bleeding profusely, the bullet had gone straight through his thigh.

"Ah ive had worse lass."

You scowled at his feeble attempt at humour, and furiously pulled the belt from around your coat and tied it tightly around his leg, in attempt to stop the bleeding.

"That was stupid of you! It was a bad shot, it would have missed me!"

"Well it was either be killed by a bullet, or by Master Kenways sword had I taken you back injured love. This seemed like the better option."

You smirked slightly at his logic, then winced as the pain in your shoulder returned as the adrenaline rushing through your veins started to wear off.

"We better keep moving, the Assassins wont be far behind. Theres a tavern not far from here, it should be busy enough for us to keep out of sight. You think you can manage another ride?"

He grimaced as he attempted to stand, you quickly threw his arm around over your shoulders and bore most of his weight as you stumbled to where the horse had wandered off to.

"Don't ya dare tell anyone I rode side saddle love, I've got a reputation to protect."

You grinned and threw him a cheeky wink as you sat in front of him, pulling his arms around your waist as you galloped off towards the tavern. 

The ride took longer than you thought, your face creased with worry as you helped the now very pale captain down, slowly making your way into the inn. After paying the keeper a rather hefty amount of coin to keep his mouth shut, you dragged Shay into the room you had procured, and helped him lay on the bed. A few seconds later, you turned at the sound of someone clearing their throat behind you.

"I was told you needed a doctor?"

You nodded and gestured the man to come in, eyeing him up quickly. He was very tall and gangly, his glasses perched haphazardly on the end of his nose, and far too young in your opinion. Moving to the other side of the bed as the man began sorting out his instruments, you grasped Shays hand, letting him know you were there as he drifted in and out of consciousness. "The doctors here now, everythings going to be alright."

"You will need to hold him down, this will be painful."

Pressing as hard as you could on his torso and knee, the doctor pressed the heated blade against Shays leg, making him scream out uncontrollably as you started to weep.

"Your husband should be fine now, get him to take two drops of this this every four hours for the next few days." You didn't bother correcting him as you took a small blue vial out of his hand, and replaced it with several coins.

"Take off your coat."

Looking back up at the doctor, you stared at him confusedly as he stood there waiting with his hands on his hips.

"I haven't got all day. I can't take a look at your shoulder unless you take your coat off."

You hissed through your teeth as you shrugged your coat off, only to whimper as the doctor pulled and prodded at the throbbing joint. "It's properly in place, but you need to rest it, a few days minimum."

Scowling as he held his hand out, you slapped another coin in his hand, grimacing when he tied a sling around your neck as you turned your attention back to the captain. You pulled the blanket over his unconscious form, sighing heavily as you sat at the desk and pulled out a quill and paper. Quickly fashioning a brief letter, you studied it for a moment and decided it was at least legible considering you wrote it with the wrong hand. It contained everything Haytham needed to know, you had the documents and key, where you were, that you were unable to travel as Shay was injured and the Assassins would be looking for you.

Rummaging around through the desk, you finally found an envelope, and headed back out to the bar to find the keeper. Growling as he demanded more payment to send your letter with his messenger, you finally gave in, not wanting to cause attention to yourself as you spied several soldiers enter the bar. You hurriedly made your way back to your room and locked the door behind you, wondering where you were going to sleep as there was only one bed. Kicking off your boots, you pulled the chair next to the bed, managing to get semi comfortable as you yawned heavily, exhaustion finally overwhelming you.

 

Two days later, you were pacing the room, starting to become claustrophobic. You had only ventured out of the room to either get food, or to speak with the keep to see if the messanger had come back, and to your dismay, he hadn't. Walking over to the bed, you opened the vial left by the doctor, and spilt two drops into the sleeping captains mouth. Placing the bottle back on the desk, you slumped into the nearby chair and pulled the blanket over you, attempting to sleep through the gnawing pain in your shoulder.

You had barely closed your eyes when the door banged open, making you jump out of the chair and draw your sword with your good arm. Dropping it immediately, you ran forwards, and threw yourself into Haythams outstretched arms. He glared at the groggy captain who was trying to sit up as he saw your arm in a sling, leaning forwards as he intended to confront him.

"No. He saved me. If it weren't for Shay, it would be me laying in that bed."

Haytham relaxed slightly, kissing you deeply then turning back to the captain.

"It seems I owe you my thanks Captain Cormac."

You rushed over to Shay, pulling his arm over your shoulder to help balance him as he attempted to stand up.

"Ah you can thank me by gettin me outta this hell hole Master Kenway."

Grabbing the vial as Haytham took your position holding the captain up, you followed them outside to the carriage that was waiting for you.

 

 

"Ouch! Your not supposed to be pulling my hair out Christopher!"

You winced as Gist tugged at your hair again, twisting and turning it the same way as he had done before.

"Sorry lass, nearly done..... There! All finished!"

Reaching up to feel behind your head, you grinned as your fingers caressed the intricate braid. You turned you attention to the door as someone knocked on it, to see Shay poke his head around, beaming wildly.

"About ready lass? Everyone's waiting.........Wow."

A faint blush rose on your cheeks as you stood up, twirling around so that he could see you fully.

"To be honest, I feel like a bit of an ass."

"You definitely don't look it love, I can't wait to see Master Kenways face." 

You threw off your sling as Shay limped towards you, linking your arm through his. The smile crept across your face again as he lead you away, pulling the train of your dress out of the way of the door as you closed it behind you.


End file.
